My Darling Angel
by Lady Anata
Summary: Masquerade and Hal-G aren't out of the picture yet. With Shun and Alice's newfound abilities, it will be hard to brawl, collect the shards, and save it all. But something even worse lurks. Falling in love. Sequel to My Knight In Black Armor.
1. Moving

**Chapter 1: Moving**

* * *

_Hmm..._

_..._

_Hm-hm-hm..._

_..._

_Ladi-dah..._

_..._

Alice Gehabich was now humming a soft tune. Her hands were wet due to the fact that she was now washing the dishes of Runo's family's restaurant. It was boring, but, with the right song in your head, it was fun to do. At times, Alice actually found it very relaxing, unlike Runo, who was now heated.

Runo barged through the door, twenty dishes in hand. Even though she was mad, she carefully put down the dishes on the counter beside the sink Alice's hands were now occupying. Alice, with her new, yet not so new abilities, felt a frustrated and mad aurora around Alice. It had been almost a whole school year now since their adventure and Alice now understands how to control her powers.

...

...

...

Well, not that well. But, hey, she's getting there.

...

...

...

"Runo, what's wrong?" Alice asked her friend. Miss Gehabich thought it was a school related problem. Since Alice was a year older than Runo, they went to different schools. Alice attended Grand Tokyo High with one of her best girlfriends, Chan, Chan's boyfriend, Joe, and the one and only...

Shun Kazami, her best friend, her crush, the one she shies away from, and most recently, the one that she is tied with in more ways than one.

Since Alice's grandfather has not been seen since the last battle they had a couple of months ago, Alice had all of her things moved here. Runo and her parents were fine with this. Actually, Runo was ecstatic. She had always wanted an older sister: someone whom she could talk to, go to the mall with, and just you know...have someone aruond her age who understands her. But, recently, Runo has found herself becoming jealous of Alice.

Runo went to Tokyo Junior High. She attened this school with the brain of the group, Marucho, and her crush and person she would sometimes vent out on, Daniel, or Dan, for short. Marucho, being that he was so smart, was able to skip the seventh grade. This let him have almost all the same classes as Dan and Runo. They were like one big happy scholastic family. Yes, Runo got in some fights with girls who liked Dan, which led to Dan teasing her about having a crush on him, which she refused. Sometimes, Runo would come home in tears to Alice and Tigrerra, her trusted Bakugan, complaining about the things that happened at school or some of the things that Dan had said. This usually lead to Alice and Tigrerra going online to chat with Dan and the other, though it was Tigrerra and Dan usually doing the arguing while the others just sat around. Runo would join in, too. Julie, who was moving down to Tokyo for the next school year, would side with Dan, still not realizing Billy's crush on her.

When the arguing got to be too much, Runo would notice Shun's box disappear, though she was still fighting. A couple of minutes after, she would notice Alice leave from behind her, too.

Once, Tigrerra asked, "Lady Alice," which was now Alice's title because of her abilities and such, "please excuse my questioning, but where are you going?"

Alice stopped abruptly, turned halfway around, and answered cheerily, "Upstairs to our room."

But Runo noticed that Alice had taken her laptop.

...

...

...

Once when Runo walked up the stairs, looking for Alice to help her with her argument with Dan, she heard voices in her room. Cracking the door, there, she saw Alice talking to Shun on the computer. When she cracked the door and put her ear to it, she could hear Shun and Alice laughing. She then felt a ping in her chest...

...exactly where her heart was.

She never did tell the others what she had saw. But, when they were all on together, she could see the way Shun directed his gaze to Alice's box. Even though he was still the same cold-iced jerk from before, she had a feeling he was beginning to melt...and it was all Alice's doing.

...another ping hit her heart.

How come know one would look at her like that? More importantly, how come Dan would not look at her like that? _Am I hideous? Am I just to boy-like? Do I smell? Is it my attitude? Why can't he like me? Why can't he take me for the person that I am? Do I have to act like Alice?_

She tried that once. Runo tried to be just like Alice, she really did. It just didn't work out well. When she tried to talk in shoes like Alice did, with heels, she always would trip and fall...not on her face. When she would try to act as compassionate as Alice did, she would always end up blowing it with her loud mouth or a smack to the face. When she tried to sing as beautifully as Alice did, her voice would crack and people would laugh at her.

She was not Alice.

...

She was not beautiful.

...

She was not perfect.

...

She was told these things at times.

...

How much more could she take?

...it was time to end this.

...

All the guys who would come to eat at the restaurant would always ask for Alice.

...

Her friends that would sometimes come over to hang out with her mostly spent their time hanging with Alice.

...

...

...

"Mom, Dad, Alice," Runo called, ignoring the question asked by Alice a couple of moments ago, "We need to have a family session."

Everyone looked at her. Tigrerra even turned on her shoulder.

"Right now."

* * *

Mrs. Misaki knew this day was to come. She knew this _family session _was to come. She knew ever since the day her and her husband took Alice in that this day was to come. As they walked toward the family room she sighed. Why wouldn't it come? It was like a hereditary effect for all teenagers, especially female ones.

...

...

...

Especially the ones whom had sisters or sister-like figures in their households with them. It happened to Mrs. Misaki, too. As a matter of fact, it happened around the time she was Runo's age. She had an older sister, about three years older. When they were younger they would do everything together, despite their age gap. There were the good things:

Her sister's friends became her friends.

...

Her friends became her sister's friends.

...

Her sister's games were her games.

...

Her games were her sister's games.

...

She copied her sister's style.

There were the bad things:

Her punishment became her sister's punishments. _But big sister always took it so well. _

...

Her chores became her sister's chores when she was too lazy to them. _And maybe if I put some effort to it I could have avoided that one day. _

_..._

Her problems were her sister's problems. _I just dumped everything out on her and expected her to fix them for me while I just stood back and watched. _

They were inseperable. That is, until that one day that would forever burn into Mrs. Misaki's mind. Why would it not burn with a deep passion in someone's mind when they were responsible for the death of their loved one? How could it not?

Even when they sat down in the comfy cushion of the sofa, there was still a strange aurora covering the whole room. It seemed like pain, confusion, and hatred, everything that Alice was feeling the day she thought she had lost Shun. Alice, though, was confused about what was going on her. Just because she had the power-ability, as the Bakugan would call it,-to feel the emotions, she did not have the power to understand why they were surrounding the person or persons. Skyress was the one who usually do that. When Skyress figured it out, Shun would put it together.

They were definitely a team.

_But, now is not the time to think of that_, Alice thought to herself. _Something big is going on around here and I just wish I knew what. This is hurting me. _

As if Mr. Misaki could read Alice's thoughts, he began, "Well, Runo-bear, what's on your mind?" Next to him, he felt Mrs. Misaki tense a bit. He looked at her and realized what this was about. He tensed to as he put a hand on Mrs. Misaki's own.

_Something's wrong with them, too. I can just feel it. Why am I so oblivious to these things? _

Runo sighed. "I don't know how to say this," she turned her gaze to Alice and Alice looked back at her. Tears filled her eyes. How could she even think about kicking Alice out? She had done so much for her. From helping wash the dishes and tend to tables here at the family restaraunt, to saving her life a couple of months ago. She was Runo's sister. She was Runo's idol. Yet, she would betray Alice, after all of these things.

"Runo, before you begin to say something you will ," began Mrs. Misaki, "let me say something." All eyes turned to Mrs. Misaki. She cleared her throat and began her story. "When I was younger, about your age, I made a terrible mistake. Your Aunt Jasebelle, the one you never knew, died because of me. Because I wanted her out of the house."

That's when it all came to Alice. Quielty, so know one would notice, Alice stood up and walked up the stairs toward her and Runo's room. Only one noticed, and that was Tigrerra. Quickly, Tigrerra jumped off of Runo's shoulder and followed Alice up the stairs, jumping all the way.

"But Grandma and Grandpa always told me she died of a disease," Runo said, eyes widening.

"They lied," Mrs. Misaki said in a grave tone. "They lied for me. They lied for you. They lied to keep you safe. So, please understand that before I go on." Runo nodded her head. "Good. Your aunt was about three years older than me. Anything or anyone that she had, I had. Her boyfriends always treated me like I was a princess in a beautiful kingdom. When she got a car and I wanted to go out with her for a drive, she never told me no. When I begged my parents to stay for her sweet sixteen, her last party, she said it was fine, even though I knew I would be in the way and had no right being there.

Four months after her party, Runo, your grandparents...Mom and Dad got into a fight with me," she said solemnly. Runo looked at her, tears filled in her eyes and they lie she was told. "I wanted everything my sister had. I wanted to be allowed to go out to parties and such. But they told me no, not to go late at night. Well, Jasebelle did and I became jealous. I said I hated her and wanted her out of our house," and Mrs. Misaki started sobbing. Mr. Misaki wrapped his arm around her.

"I-I guess she heard me. All I heard was the door slam and her speed away. My parents were furious and sent me to my room before eight. I say in there and pouted, but soon realized what I did was wrong. I apologized to my parents and went back up the stairs to wait for my sister to return that night. She never did. Not that night, at least. She returned three in the morning. I sat by window and watched, mom and dad told me to wait for her to return so they could wake up. And that's when it hit. When she was about to pull into the drive way. That truck hit," she cried hysterically. "And killed her."

Before anyone could say anything they heard the front door close and a car drive away. "Where's Alice?" asked Runo, tears streaming down her face. Silence.

...

...

...

"I do believe she just left," Tigrerra answered from one of the stairs.

"With who!?" All three asked in unison, fear equal in their hearts.

...

...

...

"I do not know," Tigrerra answered. She flinched quietly when she answered.

...

...

...

It was a lie. She knew exactly where she went.

* * *

"Thank you for take me in on such notice, Mr. Kazami," Alice thanked in a hoarse voice due to her tears. She had figured out exactly what Runo wanted to talk about. Alice was now sitting across from Shun's grandfather in the limo. Since he was such a great ninja, he was actually rich, just like Alice and Marucho. Shun, though, just did not like to show it off.

Grabbing a tissue from the tissue box to his right, Mr. Kazami gave it to Alice. "Anytime, Alice."

...

...

...

There was silence for a bit. Mr. Kazami, just like Shun, didn't know how to express things. It was just hard for him.

...

...

...

"I'm sorry for whatever they did to you to make you cry," he said, taking a chance at consoling. She smiled a bit, noticing his hard work at trying to cheer her up. "I wish I knew what else I could do."

"No, no, no, no, no," Alice said. "You're doing enough. You're taking me in on such short notice, giving me a home and food. You are just doing so much for me. What else is there for you to be able to do?" She asked, taking his hand in hers and giving him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back at her. "You remind me so much of Shun's mother, my daughter-in-law," he began warmly. Alice looked at him curiously. "You are a very warm-hearted young woman. That's exactly what Hope was. She was very warm-hearted. When she met my son, Jin, he was in a very rough spot, you see. He had just lot his mother, my late wife, to cancer. Even though Jin, at the time, had rough edges on him, she never cared. Oh no. Not hope. She looked beyond. She always looked beyond that," he said solemnly.

Alice felt this and decided it was her turn to help cheer him up. "What do you mean 'was'? She's still alive now. Mrs. Kazami, I believe, will be able to get out of the coma that she is. I know she will," she conclued sternly, yet, in an encouraging voice.

Mr. Kazami looked up at her. When he did, he instantly saw, not only his daughter-in-law's face, but his wife's face, too. Both Kazami men had married warm, sweet, kind-hearted woman.

Mr. Kazami smiled. "And it seem like Shun will, too," he said, making his thoughts known.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

Mr. Kazami shook his head. "Nothing dear. Just a thought." He noticed the limo pull the stop and the door to his right open.

"We're here, sir," his drivers voice said from in front of them.

"Welcome home, Master Kyo," his butler said from behind the door that he had opened.

"Shall we?" Kyo asked as Alice got out of the car.

Her eyes widened. It was like she was in one of those past ninja home. Well, calling it a home didn't even describe it. It was like a mansion. Now, it was not taller than Marucho's, but definitely more spacious. There was a little pond in the center of the drive way. A water feature in the middle that looked like a female was holding a pot with water coming out of it stood in the center.

"That is the sculpture of my wife," Kyo said. Alice looked at it with awe in her eyes. "Let us go. The butlers and others will bring your stuff to your room. I will give you the grand tour, for I am not sure if Shun's home yet from Daniel's house," and with that she followed him around the Kazami's beautiful home, both inside and out.

After she had seen the whole house, they returned to the kitchen area she saw a couple of minutes ago. "My cook is out of town for a bit," Kyo apologized.

Alice shook her head. "That's fine. I know how to cook. It's the least I could do for you for taking me in on such short notice," she said as she grabbed this and that from the cabinet, pantry, and fridge.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" a voice called from outside the kitchen. Alice noted it was Shun and gave a small smile. Kyo noticed this and smiled, too. _If I'm lucky I may have grandkids sooner than I thought. _

"Where have you been Shun?" Kyo called to his grandson, for Shun had not yet gotten to the kitchen.

"Sorry. Dan and I stopped by to eat at Runo's restaurant, but they were closed. Alice left! I just came here to change. I promised I'd help them look for her," he explained as he got to the kitchen door.

"You don't have to do that, Shun. I'm fine," Alice said as he got to the door.

"No way," Skyress said from Shun's shoulder. Quickly, she hopped from Shun's shoulder, to Kyo's, and finally on Alice's. "You're giving the Misaki's quite a scare," she scolded half heartedly. The other half of her was happy to see that Alice, who had become like a daughter to her, was fine.

"I know. It's just too much right now," Alice said solemnly.

...

...

...

"Come Skyress," Kyo called. SKyress hopped on his shoulder, already knowing the plan. "I need your help with something," and they left the room.

...

...

...

Alice became a little more conscious of herself, noting the fact that Shun was still in the kitchen with her. Sadly, when you become conscious, you usually do something clumsy. Slipping on something that could not be seen, she fell toward the ground, face first.

...

...

...

She did not feel a thing. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Shun's face close to hers. He had grabbed her by the waste and was now holding her tightly, but not too tight. "Be careful," he whispered into her face as he let his arms around her waste let go. Cautiously, with a blush, she grabbed the counter behind her and turned around to the stove where she was cooking.

"Why'd you do that?" she heard Shun ask. She immediately remembered the time she had asked him that a couple of months ago. Last time, it lead to kissing. _Will it this time? _

"Do what?" she asked. She seriously had no idea what he was talking about. Her back was still turned toward him as she cooked away at the stove.

"Leave."

...

...

...

She tensed. He put one hand on her shoulder when he noticed her sobbing. The other hand followed and fell on the other shoulder. "Runo wanted me gone. For some reason I do not quite understand, I believe she became jealous."

...

...

...

She found his arms wrapped around her waste. Alice's head was pulled back to his chest. Shun rested his head on top of hers. "Good," he said with a smirk. She tensed at this. _Why would this be good?_ "I having you here already," and he dipped his head to the spoon of rice she held in her hand and ate it. He let her go and went to his room to get ready for dinner.

"He ate...o-out of my...hand," Alice stuttered as she took a seat the steady her balance.

...

...

...

She liked it here, too.

* * *

**_3,601 words. _**

**_Sorry! I had a lot to do yesterday and not time to write. We were celebrating the birth of my baby cousin. Another January birthday in the family! All right!_**

**_So, here is the first chapter of the sequel to My Knight In Black Armor. How do you guys like it so far? As usual, I do not have much to say, for this is the first chapter. As time goes on, though, I will have so much more to say. _**

**_I would like to thank all of my reviewers from My Knight In Black Armor and I hope this story will live up to all your expectations. Now, can you all do me a favor. I have a pole on my page and I need you to go and vote for your favorite character AFTER you review. Masquerade or Klaus. _**

**_Thanks for all your support,_**

**_Lady Anata_**


	2. Visitation

**Chapter 2: Visitation**

* * *

Shun slowly walked down the hallway toward the room where he had smelled a beautiful aroma that wafted through the air. The kitchen. Shun smiled, knowing that it was Alice who was cooking on this beautiful Saturday morning.

Alice had been in his home for about a week now. She had the bedroom that was situated across from Shun's very own room. This, was a good thing. Alice had once been Masquerade and she has nightmares her times as Masquerade every now and then. So, she, like any other person who had this problem, would wake up and scream. The first couple of nights, it was Skyress who ran-well, wobbled-out of Shun's room and into hers.

...But, that all changed one her third night.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Shun quickly raced out of his bed, shirtless, and into the room across from him where Alice slept...or was supposed to be sleeping in. He had just heard her scream probably due to one of her Masquerade dreams. For once, Skyress was sound asleep, and Alice's scream that usually woke the Bakugan up did nothing. This time, it was Shun who had heard it and retaliated. _

_"Alice, are you-," but he stopped in fear, looking at the girl who was now crawled up into a ball on the floor in a corner far from her bed. Quickly, yet cautiously so he would not scare Alice and more than she was, he walked toward her. _

_..._

_She looked so weak._

_..._

_So hopeless._

_..._

_So defenseless._

_..._

_All three things that Shun had learned to throw away as a young boy he now saw on Alice's face. When he was about four inches from her defenseless form, he could hear her sobbing. Slowly, he stooped down and looked at her. Alice did not seem to notice that anyone was in her room, let alone, so close to her. It was like she was in her own little dimension. _

_Placing his hands on her chin he slowly slid her face up. Alice tensed at this, for she had no idea anyone could even hear her to come and investigate. When she saw Shun she gasped and wrapped her arms around him. This was new to Shun, even though they had-well, she had-done this before it felt different. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_He never did this action before, but there's a first for everything. Cautiously, Shun wrapped his arms around her small body. Her body went rigid at this. He realized this was new to her as it was to him. She continued to sob, thought it was quieter now that she was being comforted. Now she was sobbing for a whole different reason. Alice was now sobbing because she felt weak around him. It was as though she was showing him her weakness. She felt vulnerable, but in a good way. To Alice, her vulnerability didn't matter when Shun was around. _

_They remained like that for a while. At first, it was different for Shun. It was definitely a while since he last felt like this. It was uncomfortable. He had not hugged anyone like this since his mother was well and they were living at their house. But, as moments went on, Shun realized who he was with. Alice. They were now bonded together in more ways than one. Some of these ways were new to Shun and he could not even describe them. All he knew were that they were ways on bondage and they felt good. _

_"I'm sorry," he heard her small voice whisper out. It sounded like the tears and sobbing seized. Shun let out a small shiver when she spoke. This was out of fear or of him being uncomfortable. No. He did not know what kind of shiver it was, but it was definitely not one of those. Her head was buried in the crook of his neck and when she had spoke he felt a warm breath come in contact with his warm skin. "I'm so sorry," she let out again lifting her head up and looking at his face. _

_A small and inaudible gasp escaped from Shun's lips._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_She was breathtaking. Shun realized since his young days that there were woman who looked ugly when they cried, their puffed up, red eyes, and that their were woman who looked beautiful when they cried. Like his mother and Alice. As he stared at Alice, he realized how beautiful she really did look. Her eyes were tinted a slight color of pink, but were not puffy from her tears. Water still leaked from her eyes and ran down her face, but they looked like a small stream. God, how he wanted to use his hand and move it across her face, but he refrained from doing so, for that was not in his character. But, she seemed to be making him do things that were out of his character a lot lately. _

_Slowly, Shun gathered her in his arms and stood up. He walked toward her bed and lay her on it. She instantly turned to her side, thankful for the darkness of the room that helped cover the blush on her face. "Goodnight," Shun said quietly as he walked toward her door._

_"Wait," she called out after him. _

_He turned around slightly. "Yes," he called quietly. His voice was filled with different emotions. An angel was obviously watching him, for she was too tired to look into him and read his emotions._

_She patted the bed. "Stay." _

_..._

_..._

_...And, with a smirk, that is exactly what Shun did._

"Shun, are you there?" Alice asked holding a plate filled with pancakes in one hand and a spatula in the other. Shun shook his head, clearing his mind out of his little flashback. He had been standing at the kitchen doorway for some time now and did not move. He noted his grandfather was looking at him, half a pancake in his mouth and half dangling out. Skyress sat on the table beside his grandfather, a small doll plate next to her with bite sized pancakes on it.

"Morning Alice," Shun greeted and watched as Alice smiled. How he loved that smile that she would always give to him when he greeted her.

A couple of minutes later, everyone was sitting by the table getting ready to eat the delicious breakfast Alice had made for them.

"Don't worry, Alice," Kyo grumbled out, a pancake in his mouth. "Lesley, the cook, should be back in two weeks," he apologized.

Alice shook her head. "Don't worry, Mr. Kazami, it's fine. I actually enjoy cooking meals, especially for people who enjoy eating them." Shun smiled at this as did his grandfather and Kyo.

"Oh, Alice, what a joy it is to have you in this household. And please call me grandpa," he chided and Alice laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

After breakfast was done, everyone helped clean the kitchen. Kyo cleared the table and Skyress, with a very wet and soapy rag, slid on the rag and cleaned it. She enjoyed like she was a little girl on a slide.

Alice was currently washing dishes and Shun was drying them.

"Oh, Shun," Kyo spoke up after his job was done. "The hospital called and wanted you and I to come to the hospital today, but some things came up. Can you go for me?"

"Sure thing, Grandpa," Shun said. "Skyress and I will go as soon as I am done." That's when he remembered Alice's promise. "Alice, would you like to come?" he asked.

Alice looked taken back a bit, but quickly put herself back together. "If it's nothing personal than-," but Kyo cut her off.

"Nonsense! You are like family. Even if it was personal than you could go!"

Alice giggled and Shun smiled.

"I guess it's settled," Skyress said in a concluding tone.

* * *

_2 hours later._

"Alice are you ready?" Shun called from the doorway. Again, for the second time that day, a tasty aroma filled the air. Just like the first time, Shun followed it. He was not sure if he was following it because of the satisfying smell that came from the kitchen or if he was following it because he knew exactly who would be there in the kitchen, in her pretty little apron and all. But, follow it, he did.

When he got to the kitchen door his eyes almost widened. There, in the middle of the large kitchen, stood Alice, fanning something on the counter. Shun walked in wanting to take a closer look. As she heard Shun approach, Alice smiled. He couldn't help but give a smirk back. "I thought your mom might be hungry for something other than the hospital food. So, I cooked this," she explained, indicating to the muffins beneath her. There were six of them, each of them with their very own flavor.

"Thanks, Alice. Mom would have loved this," he said in an offhand tone quietly.

Alice caught on to what he said, and asked, "What do you mean? She's awake. I sensed it by the emotions when your grandfather was talking to us earlier this morning." And Shun smiled when she said this. Taken up in the wind of happiness he felt, he grabbed her by the waste and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Both eyes widened as Shun stepped away nervously.

...

...

...

"Um, Shun, can you pass me the basket over there, please?" Alice asked, breaking the silence. Shun was happy she did, for that was a very awkward moment for them both. Picking up the basket, he found that it was heavier than he thought it would be. Honestly, he thought it would be light. Seeing his expression, Alice giggled. "Just some extra food in case we end up staying longer than expected. Besides, I couldn't let your mother only eat sweets. A balance diet is helpful when battling a sickness," she explained matter-of-factly. Shun gave a small smile again. She reminded him of his mother.

A few minutes later, Shun, Alice, and Skyress were in a car, the driver driving them to the city. It was a nice and quiet drive into half of the city. Alice asked the driver to stop the car. Shun and Skyress were confused. Their first thought was that she sensed something.

"You two coming?" Alice asked as she held the door open. Shun confusedly got out of the car, Skyress on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Miss Gehabic?" the driver asked.

"Do you sense something?" Shun asked, his body taking on a tense form.

Alice giggled, which confused both Shun and Skyress. "No, sir," she said talking to the driver. "But, it's a Saturday, and Saturdays are to be taken lightly. Go back home. "We'll call you a half an hour before we are ready to return home." The driver looked at Alice as though she had grown two heads. Inside, Shun was taken back. "Is something wrong?" Alice asked after noticing the looks she was gettibg from both sides of her.

The driver hesitated. "No, ma'am. I...I-I just wasn't sure. I mean, are you sure?" He asked.

Alice looked to Shun for some help. Shun nodded his head at her and turned to the driver. "Yes, it's fine. Just as Miss Gehabich said, we will call you before we are ready to go." The driver nodded and drove off slowly, every now and then looking in his rear-view mirror to see if they would be calling back. Once, he saw Alice wave to him.

"Well, let's go," Alice said with a contented sigh.

"That was a nice thing of you to do, Alice," Skyress commented.

Alice looked back at her confused. "What was?" she asked genuinely.

"Letting him return home like that," Skyress explained. Shun nodded in agreement.

Alice gave a warm smile as they continued on their way to the hospital. "Well, I'm sure he has a family and all so, even though he's not totally off of work, he has some time to spend with his family."

They continued their walk in silence. This silence, though, did not seem to make any othem uncomfortable. It was just...silence. No one talked. They just felt.

...

They felt the cool breeze whip around them.

...

They heard the cars drive by them on the street.

...

They tasted the sweetness of the air.

...

They smelled the goodies Alice had made for their day out.

...

They-well, Alice-saw as Dan ran into Shun. This collision between the two boys led to them both falling on the ground, Skyess and Drago not falling on the ground, but Alice catching them.

...

...

...

"Dan! Get off of me!" Shun yelled as he shoved his best friend off of his body. The shove pushed Dan, until he landed on his head across from Shun.

Quickly, Dan put a hand on his head. "Hey! What was that for?!" Dan asked as he rubbed his head back and forth. "Did you have to push so hard!" Dan still complained, oblivious to Alice, who was now standing next to him.

"Well, if you didn't run into me and almost Alice than maybe I would have been nicer," Shun bit back, dusting himself off as he got up.

Drago heard Shun's rant and looked up from the hands he was in. "Alice!" he called out as he jumped up and down in the palm of her hand.

Alice gave a smile. "It's good to see you, too, Drago," she greeted back. She put him up to her face and nuzzled him. With one hand, she helped Dan up. "And you too, Dan."

Dan looked at her a little dumbfounded at first. They've been looking for her for a week and now, here Alice was, standing in front on him like nothing had happened at all.

When he got up, he gave her a hug...a very, very tight one, to be exact. When he stopped he spoke, "Man, Alice, am I glad to see you! Runo's been worried sick about you. We didn't even know where you went. And HE-," Dan pointed to a now agitated Shun, "was supposed to come and help look for you, but HE bailed out! I guess he found you, though. Good! Now you can go back to Runo's and-." Shun cut him off.

"She's not going back," he said in a grave tone before Alice could even say a word. This took them all back, but Shun.

_I guess he, too, is enjoying having Alice near, _Skyress thought to herself.

It took Dan a few minutes to register what his best friend had just said. When he did, Dan glared at Shun. "What do you mean she's not going back!? That's where she lives! Runo needs her! Who are you to be making Alice's decisions!?" Dan asked in a mad tone.

"I think what Daniel means to say," Drago began, trying to keep an uneeded fight from coming up, "Is that Runo really misses Alice. She's been crying this last week. And, I hear it's hard on her parents business, too," Drago explained being the peacemaker among the group.

"I'm not going back," Alice said. Everyone turned to look at her, even Shun, who confirmed a couple of seconds ago. They continued walking. "You see, I want Runo to be happy...not jealous. And if jealousy is what she feels when she's around me...than...maybe it's best if I just take a break from that house for a bit." She saw that Dan was about to say something and quickly added, "Besides, Skyress, Shun, and his grandfather, have been everything that Runo and her family were to me."

"Yeah...but," Dan began, but Drago cut him off.

"Let them be, Daniel. I see where they are coming from."

Shun nodded his thanks to Drago. "Dan, we're going to visit my mom. Do you want to come with?"

"Yes, we could drop you off at home, too?" Alice said. She wanted him to come, too.

Dan took this in for a minute. That's when he smelled Alice's food that she had made. "Is there enough of that for all of us?" he asked, pointing to the basket in Alice's hand.

Alice giggled and nodded, where as Shun rolled his eyes and nodded, too.

"LET'S GO SEE MRS. KAZAMI THEN!"

* * *

"Oh, good morning, Shun," a nurse greeted Shun when the walked into the hospital.

"Good morning to you, too, Nurse Ann," Shun greeted back. Dan looked at him as if Shun had grown two heads. "My mom's been here for a while, Dan," Shun explained as though it was a hindrance to explain to Dan, which, since Dan was there when his mom first came here, it kind of was. "I know a good portion of the workers here."

The hospital had many twists and turns. It was like a huge maze. But, Alice and Dan followed Shun. It seemed as though this was his home and he knew exactly where he was going.

_How could he not know? His mom has been here for a while, _Alice thought to herself.

An elevator and a couple of twists and turns later, Shun had stopped at a door. He put his hand in his pocket and out came a key. Dan, Drago, and Alice looked at him quizzically.

Skyress saw these looks and explained, "They were able to get her her own room with a key and lock, Shun and Kyo." Dan and Alice nodded in understanding. A soft click was heard and the door opened. Shun strided in, where as Dan and Alice took cautious steps.

...

...

...

"Shun," a voice called from behind the white curtains that blocked the left side of the room. Dan and Alice walked behind Shun, following him around the curtains. "And I see you have brought Dan and...Oh my. Who is this beautiful young girl?" Mrs. Kazami asked in her loving voice.

It took Shun a while to answer. She was definitely doing a lot better. She was now fully sitting up, where as a couple of months ago she could not sit up. Mrs. Kazami's voice was also so much stronger than the last time he had seen her. It was as though she was back to herself.

"This is Alice Gehabich," Shun said as he brought Alice closer. He hand an arm around her back as they walked closer. Mrs. Kazami did not let this go unnoticed. She smiled. "What is it?" Shun asked with a smile, too, plastered on his face.

"You two seem close," Mrs. Kazami commented, her smile still in its same spot on her face. This made both Shun and Alice blush. Alice put her head down and Shun looked toward the window. Both Dan and Mrs. Kazami laughed at their actions. "How are you, Daniel?" Shun's mother asked her son's childhood bestfriend.

"I'm doing great, Auntie Maya," Dan answered back politely. He called her aunt because they were like family.

"That's good," she said, her smile still in place. "And what about you Skyress and Drago?" she asked.

"We're doing good ma'am," they answered back in unison.

Mrs. Kazami laughed...and it was a strong laugh, too. "It's good to see you all again and meet you, too," she said.

Alice smiled back. "It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Kazami."

"Shun, do you remember when you came here last...and told me about the shards you were locating? I am guessing this is the young lady you spoke highly of. When your grandfather came in here, he couldn't stop talking about you, Alice," she said, redirecting to Alice. Alice's eyes widened. "He says what a joy it is to have you around the house. In a week you have become like a daughter to him."

"He's like a grandfather to me. He took me in on such short notice. He's truly an amazing man," Alice complimented.

"That he is," Shun's mother agreed. She never stopped noticing the way Shun looked at this young lady. By just talking to her for all of two minutes, Maya liked her already. Alice was definitelt the one. "By the way, when they did surgery on me this past week," she said as she rummaged through her purse, "they found this." Everyone's eyes widened, except for Mrs. Kazami.

...

...

...

It was a shard.

...

...

...

"How?" Shun asked.

Maya's stomach growled. Everyone heard it and laughed, including Mrs. Kazami. "I guess I'm hungry."

"That's good, because Alice packed a lunch!" Dan said. He was happy, for he was about to eat.

Alice unpacked the food with the help of Shun. She had forgot juice. Mrs. Kazami asked Shun to go and get some from the cafeteria and Alice decided to go with him. This just left Dan, Drago, Skyress, and Mrs. Kazami.

"I like Alice," Mrs. Kazami said. The other three smiled and nodded in agreement.

Maya had a sly look on her face. "So, tell me you three. What's really going on between them?" she asked happy that her son had found someone he cared about more than anything in this world. He would just need some help to realize it.

* * *

**_3,871 words._**

**_There's chapter two. And there's shard number two, too. I'm setting this story up for what is to come. _**

**_So what do you guys think? I don't really have much to say about this chapter, except that I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. But, I am happy that, only with my first chapter, I had 11 reviews. It really brightens me up! Your reviews always help me get through another chapter. They're so encouraging._**

**_HEY IMPORTANT QUESTION. HOW MANY OF YOU GUYS HAVE A FACEBOOK? If you do and want to add me to keep in touch and stuff(just in case I forget to put a chapter or just if you want to talk) than after you REVIEW pm and say you have one and I'll e-mail you mine. BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW OR I WON'T ADD YOU. _**

**_Love you guys so much,_**

**_Lady Anata_**


	3. Unknown Proposal

**Chapter 3: Unkown Proposal**

* * *

"She's so beautiful," Alice marveled as she and Shun walked inside Shun's manor-like estate. Shun looked at her and gave a quiet chuckle. Alice looking at him, blushed, and turned her head down. Shun chuckled so more in his head at her gesture. She was so innocent, yet she didn't even realize it.

"Which is exactly why she reminded me of you," Shun's grandfather said, coming down the hallway to great his grandson and Alice. Skyress was currently sleeping on Shun's shoulder after having an eventful day with the humans and Drago. She also enjoyed talking to Mrs, Kazami. Alice and Shun greeted Kyo. "How was it?"

"She was up," Shun merely said.

Alice looked a bit taken back. "Is that all you have to say?" Quickly, she ran over to Kyo and grabbed his arm gracefully in her two hands. Dragging him over to a sofa that was nearby, she began telling the story of her day. "Mrs. Kazami was simply amazing and..."

Those were the last few words Shun heard as he returned to his room. It was sun down. He was not hungry since Alice cooked such a bug and very delectable meal. As Shun trotted up the steps heavily, due to him being exhausted from this exuberant day, Skyress woke up groggily. She knew this walk very well. He was going to talk to the Brawlers, or at the very least, Dan. Skyress mentally sighed. Had he not just seen the brunetter, bubbling idiot a hour ago, or so.

Now, it wasn't that Skyress did not like Dan. Oh no. Skyress was actually a quite fair Bakugan, except in this case. She thought of all the Brawlers the same, excluding Shun and Alice. The bird would be forever loyal to Shun no matter what, and, as for Alice, she thought of her as someone that completed the other half of Shun. The other half, that, since she first found herself in the hands of her amazing master, she always wanted to unlock, but had not the slightest clue of how to do it.

And now it seemed like Alice was doing it all by just being herself.

Today was by far one of Skyress' favorite visits to see Mrs. Kazami. She was happy to see her up and around, yes, but also to see that it had not just been her to see something going on between Alice and Shun. Mrs. Kazami began drilling her, Drago, and Dan, who, to Skyress' amazement, also saw something going on between the two. Skyress was also happy to see that Mrs. Kazami and Grandpa Kazami liked Alice just as must as she did. There were even some comments about Alice being "The One".

"Wow, Shun, that was so crazy stuff that happened today." Skyress was snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing the voice of Daniel Kuzo. Carefully, she jumped off of the shoulder of Shun and near the monitor so she was able to see and be seen.

"Hello, Skyress," Drago greeted.

"Drago," she greeted back.

"Hn, yeah I guess, Dan," Shun said as though he had more to say to Dan, but broke off.

Dan noticed his best friend's tone. "Is something going on?"

Shun hesitated for a bit. "It's just that...ever since we, Alice and I, started hunting down the shards and gaining new abilities, I feel different."

"How so different, Shun?" asked a slightly worried Drago.

"It's as if I feel more full than usual...more complete. Like I can do anything in the world." Shun paused for a bit. "It's a feeling I haven't felt since before mom went into the hospital."

...

...

It was silent for a bit. Neither sides looked up at the monitor.

...

...

_It will be Dan_, Skyress thought smugly.

...

...

And she was right.

"And Alice?" Dan asked.

Shun abruptly brought his head upward. His eyes were met with Dan's. There was caring brewing in his eyes and Shun couldn't help but to talk. "It's stronger when I am with her," he confessed. Dan smiled. "When I'm with her, I know I can do whatever it is that I have to do. Whatever this destiny has in store for me, when I'm with her, I know I can do it. And the worse part about this is, I don't know why I feel like this, or why I am even confessing myself to you," he looked up with a smirk to see Dan's twitching eye at his last comment. "But, one thing I do know, it's not a new feeling, but one I have not felt in a while."

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" a high pitched voice screamed from Shun's computer screen. Both Shun and Dan winced, while their Bakugan jumped and ended up falling off of the table that they were currently on. "Shun's in love!" Julie screached again. This time the others were ready.

"Talk about uninvited," Dan grumbled underneath his breath.

"I am not," Shun said in a gruff tone, holding his left ear.

Julie stared at him for a minute, and shook what Shun said off. "What other reason would you be feeling like this?" Julie asked. "It's pretty obvious the way you look at her. But, oh my! She's gone missing, Shun. Haven't you heard?" she continued frantically.

Dan, not thinking as usual, blurted out, "She's fine. Alice is staying with Shun."

"And my grandfather," Shun put in quickly, glaring at Dan. "Best friends are supposed to keep a secret."

"And trust me that's not the only person he has told," Drago said under his breath so that only he and Dan could her. Dan brushed him with the back of his hand, sending Drago rolling around on the table.

"That would explain why Shun's composure is at ease," the brains of the group, Marucho said as his window popped up on Shun's screen. Shun sighed, but greeted his other friend.

Before Shun could say anything else, a quiet female voice spoke up. "Hey guys," greeted a sad Runo. Her eyes were puffy and very red. There were bags under her eyes. It was obvious to everyone who was seeing this knew she had not gotten any sleep. Her eyes darted around to everyone and wided when they got to Shun's. "Shun, where's Alice? Dan told me she was with you? I have so much to say to her? I need to apologize? Ask her for some forgiveness."

"I'm here," a voice from behind Shun spoke up. Everyone looked shock to here Alice's voice, except for Shun, who heard when she had walked in on their conversation. Slowly she walked toward the computer monitor. "How are you guys?"

A chorus of "Alice" and "You're safe" was heard in Shun's room. Shun looked up at Alice's expression and saw her looking at Runo's box...the only person who had nothing to say. Yet.

Tears brimmed in Alice's eyes. Seeing this, Shun quickly thought of an excuse to escape. "Grandpa wants us," he said to Alice. Alice looked at him for a bit and soon realized what he meant.

"Wait, Alice-," Runo began, but Shun shut the computer down.

With Skyress on his shoulder he hesitantly put an arm around Alice's shaking frame. She was crying. "When you're ready you can forgive," he whispered.

...

...

"No pressure."

* * *

"...and he even stayed with me in my room until I fell asleep," Alice explained to one of her best friends at school, Chan. They were currently walking through the hallway, attracting lots of guys attention. Even though they were freshmans they could still attract the Senior boys, too. It frustrated Chan at times, but Alice was oblivious to it. It seemed as if the only guy she really saw was Shun.

"If you ask me, Alice, I think he really, really cares about you," Chan said, smiling at her friend, but scowling at the guys she walked past when having to. "I think we should wear our old clothing or something like that," Chan suggested.

Alice looked across at Chan, curiosity brimming in her eyes. "Why?"

Chan mentally slapped her hand on her forehead. Alice was really oblivious at times. "Do you not see the ogling eyes of the guys here at school? Does it not bother you one bit?"

Alice gave a small giggle, much to Chan's surprise. "Oh hush, Chan. The year is about over anywhere. We're in our last week of school. We might as well keep on wearing what we're wearing."

After a little thinking, Chan nodded in agreement. Currently, Chan was wearing a rumpled up to a little above her knees milky tab skirt. At the end of the skirt, it was wavy, showing a little bit more of her legs that she would have thought or like. Her shoes were white as snow. They were scandals. It seemed to be very hot this year in Tokyo. Her shirt was like the top of her red dress she used to wear. Its collar wrapped around her neck and went down to her waste line, that way, you would see no skin. Chan's current shirt was a dark red.

Alice dress was simple, but showed all her little curves that she was gaining throuh the puberty stage. It was an all white dress that went down until it stopped just above her knees. It was not strapless, but had two straps on the sides of her shoulders. What a beautiful complement that was. When she got to just a little bit below her knees, boots covered the rest of her legs. They were white with not a very high heel. Her thick hair was back in a pony-tail, with only bangs around her face.

After some walking, the two girls finally got to the cafeterica, got in line, and searched for their other friends.

"Over here!" a voice called from the west of them. There, they saw Joe and one of his male friends waving for them to come over. Shun and some other male friends were sitting at the table, seats saved for all of them. Quickly, yet gracefully, the two girls made their way over to their usual seats and table. This time, though, something was different.

...Joe was sitting on one side, one space open next to him on the left.

...Shun was sitting on the opposite side, one space open next to him on the right.

Usually it was Alice and Chan who sat together on one side and Shun and Joe on the other, their friends surrounding both sides.

Seeing their confused expression, Shun smirked. "Alice, why don't you sit over here, today?" Shun suggested, patting the seat next to him. Alice tried to keep her face composed.

"Yeah, and Chan, you can sit next to me," Joe said. Chan complied. Alice was happy about this. Finally Joe saw how much Chan cared about him and was actually taking some notice in it. Everyone soon started chatting amongst themselves.

"This is different," Alice finally said.

Shun looked at her and smirked. Slowly, he brought himself toward her ear. "Different can be good some times, neh?" Alice nodded her head cautiously. If it weren't that she trusted and cared about Shun she would have moved already. The group ate and talked about their classes, teachers, and what they were doing this upcoming weekend...the last real weekend of school.

"So, do you and Alice want to go with us to the movies?" asked Joe, the "us" being himself and Chan.

BOOM!!

BOOM!!

Everyone in the lunch room stood up immediately and took rash actions.

"It came from outside!"

"No! No! From the roof!"

Shun and Alice exchanged glances. Both Chan and Joe saw this. "Do you sense something, Alice?" asked Chan as the four of them rushed toward the rooftops.

Closing her eyes for a second, Alice had to open them back up in an instant with a gasp. "It's definitely coming from the rooftops," she said, still running.

"What is it?" asked Joe.

Alice focused with her eyes. "Shun!" she gasped. Shun looked at her abruptly. "It's like that white light we saw. I can't see through it. I just know it's there and whatever it is...it's big."

Shun nodded. They stopped at Shun's locker. He opened it and out came Skyress.

"Shun," she said.

"I know."

"Ok, what can we do to help?" asked Chan.

Alice smiled at her friend's eagerness to help even when this probably was not even her problem. "Can you and Joe try to get everyone out of here quickly. I don't what damage this...thing...will bring and I don't want to take chances," she instructed.

Chan and Joe nodded their heads.

"What about you two?" Joe asked.

Shun and Alice began running toward the steps to the roof. "We'll try to put a stop to this!" He called from up the stairs.

Again, Chan and Joe nodded and were off to do their jobs.

As soon as Alice and Shun got to the roof, Shun flung Skyress into the air.

"Skyress, stand!" He commanded as he grabbed Alice and jumped onto Skyress, who was now in bird form. He looked down from where he was. "What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know, Shun, but let's get rid of it before it can do anymore damage," Skyress said as she dived toward the black blob. She stopped before hitting it.

It had transformed into a dark Skyress.

"This has to be Hal-G's doing," Alice suggested as they flew back up into the air.

"But, why? We have not heard from him in almost a year," Skyress replied. The dark Skyress was now on their tail.

"I don't know. Alice, quick! Distract him!" Shun instructed as he stood up.

Alice closed her eyes and opened them back to show her eyes were now pink. Inclining her right hand forward, a red ball came out, hitting the bird behind them.

"Nice shot!" Shun said. Quickly, he jumped toward the bird's mouth and hit it. He was falling down with the bird. Before Skyess had time to react, Shun called "I'll be fine. Just take Alice home!"

Not wanted to anger her master, Skyress did what was told.

Alice stared at his falling form, mouth agape.

* * *

As Shun and the other Skyress fell down to earth, a dark void opened up in the sky for him. Shun was not surprised. As he fell into the dark void the other Skyress slowly dissentegrated. He smirked as he stopped in the middle of the air.

"Why am I not surprised?" Shun asked, looking at the three lights before him.

Zepher and Arithia.

"No, seriously, why aren't you?" asked Arithia playfully.

Zepher rolled his eyes. "Alice is getting better with her powers," he commented.

Shun nodded in agreement.

"As are you." Zepher stated.

Again, Shun nodded, but this time in aggravation.

...

...

...

"Why am I here?" Shun asked.

...

...

...

Arithia sighed. "Shun, to me, you seem like the power hungry type of guy. Now, we want to help you with your powers. The state both you and Alice are in now will not be able to defeat the one you are supposed to defeat."

"And that is..." Shun prodded.

...

...

...

They ignored him.

"We would like to give you an offer," Zepher continued. "One that you can not talk to anybody, but us about."

...

"Will you tell me what that is?" Shun asked with a bit of acid in his tone.

"Now, remember, Shun, we are only here to help," Arithia continued. "We're on your side."

"What is it?!" he growled out.

...

...

...

"This offer we are about to tell you if confidential. Not even Alice may know."

...

...

...

...

...

...

Shun's eyes widened.

* * *

**_2,879 words. _**

**_Finally, I'm getting this chapter out! Sorry for the long wait! So much has been going on in my life right now. If you guys had a facebook you could have reminded me to post. I think someone should get it. It doesn't matter though. _**

**_So, how'd you like this chapter? It was rushed I know, but it was rushed for a reason. So, what do you think this unkown offer will be? Well, to bad you won't be finding out until ten more chapters. Sucks for you!_**

**_Anyway, hopefully next chapter will be out in 2 weeks. I have to start up my other story again. Sorry. But they have a lot of reviews and I feel like I'm letting them down._**

**_Okay, review. _**

**_AND DONT FORGET TO GO TO MY POLL AND VOTE FOR WHO YOU LIKE BETTER._**

**_Love,_**

**_Lady Anata_**


	4. Silhouettes

**Chapter 4: Silhouettes**

* * *

Alice sighed in relief as she quietly took her place next to Shun. They were both walking down the street from their school. Finally school had ended. The summer begins now.

Next to Alice, Shun sighed, too. She looked up at him curiously. Alice had noticed a bit of change in Shun every since he disappeared after that horrible copy of Skyress. He seemed more quiet than usual, kept to himself. When Alice and Skyress had asked what had happened he shrugged and excused himself, saying he was tired. Both Skyress and Alice did not believe this excuse, but let it rest, not wanting to get Shun angry.

"See ya later, Alice!" Chan called, waving her free hand from across the busy city street from where Alice and Shun were walking side by side. Alice smiled when she noticed where Chan's other hand was. It was currently enveloped in Joe's hand. When Alice looked closer at Chan's face she could see a faint pink color resting on her good friend's cheek.

Alice squealed quietly and called back, "Bye, Chan!" She stared at her two friends for a bit. When Chan turned her head for a second and winked, Alice stopped staring and ran toward Shun whom was now up ahead waiting for her, a smirk taking its place on his lips.

"She's going to call you," he said in matter-of-fact tone. Alice smiled. Shun knew her and Chan so well and it had only been a year since she started going to that school. It had only been six weeks since she's been living with him, too.

"Yes," Alice replied, looking ahead of her. They stopped when they saw the driver pull up next to them. They got into the car and headed straight for home. "I am so happy for them. Chan liked Joe for a while now and I never thought it would happen. Honestly, Shun, I think I almost lost hope. It was as though he didn't even notice her or the way she looks at him."

"He was in love with someone more beautiful than her," Shun stated. "Something so beautiful that I am surprised he fell out of love with that someone." They were home now and Alice still didn't know to whom he was referring to.

"Who?" she asked, getting out of the car. Alice bumped into Shun after she shut the car door. Wanting to see what was wrong, she looked past Shun's shoulder.

There, sitting on the first couple of steps, being restrained by guards of the Kazami manor, was Runo. Alice tried to stifle back a gasp, but failed. Shun looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Are you ready?" he asked, moving out of her way. She closed her eyes, opened them, and nodded nimbly. "No audience," he merely said as he walked toward the entrance of the house and the guards.

"Master Shun, we tried to get her to leave, but she insisted upon seeing Miss Gehabich," one of them explained. Shun shot them a look and, in an instant, they released their grasp and walked into the house, following Shun.

This left Alice and Runo alone. Alice stood on one side. Runo stood on the other. Sighing, Alice took a couple of steps toward Runo.

...

...

She was met with weight pressing against her. Opening her eyes she saw Runo enveloping her in a hug. Alice almost smiled. It was so warm. She missed these hugs. Sure, she got them from Chan, but they just were not the same. Chan could never take the place of Runo in Alice's heart.

Never.

After a few moments, Runo was the first to break the silence. "I am so sorry," she said dramatically slow. "This is my entire fault. If I had not gotten jealous we would never be here right. You would never be mad at me or hate me or-."

"Woah, woah, woah, Runo!" Alice cut her off. "Slow it down!" Runo let her grasp waver and soon let go, looking up at the older girl. "I don't hate you, nor am I mad at you. I left, not because of any of that, but because I could see that you need space. It would help you cool off. I've read that, you know," Alice explained.

"Alice, you're always the best person to talk to. You always know exactly what to say...like a shrink or psychiatrist," Runo said, laughing. This made Alice laugh, too.

"That's what I want to be when I grow up," Alice said in between giggles.

...

"Friends?" asked Runo.

...

"No."

...

"Best friends," Alice confirmed with a hug. Both girls giggled. Runo cried.

After a few moments, Runo spoke up again. "Ok, let's go and get your bags packed. We have so much to do. Oh, guess what? Dad bought another bed for my room! Isn't that great? Now we'll both be-," cut off again.

"I'm staying," Alice said quietly. Runo stopped her babbling. By this time, the whole household was outside, even Shun and Kyo.

"What?"

"I'm staying," Alice repeated a bit louder. Runo looked at her with widened eyes. "Everyone here treats me so well, not that you and your family don't, but-let's face it Runo-you and I both know you need a bit more time away from us being that close, again. Not mentally wise, but physically, yes. This is where I belong. I feel whole here." She looked at Shun who was smirking at her. Next she looked at Grandpa Kazami. "And I would like to stay her a bit longer if I am allowed."

"That should not even be a question, Alice," Kyo said. He was crying. In the past six weeks, he and Alice had gotten a bit closer. Well, not a bit, but a lot. She was like his own daughter to him. There was a bond. Not to mention that eventually, one day, she would be carrying his grandkids. Kyo was always prepared.

"That's fine," Runo said in a small voice. "I think it'd be better for you, too. She started toward the walk. "But promise me something?" She asked.

"Mmhmm?"

"Not you, Alice. Shun." Shun nodded. "Promise me that you will keep her safe."

And Shun gave a wink at that.

* * *

A male's groan was given in the long, black, sleek limousine. Skyress and Kyo seemed to act as though they had not heard this. Alice looked at them. They seemed to be used this king of action from Shun, whom now had his arms crossed with a huff. Alice on the other hand, was not. She loved going to the store with her grandfather when she was younger. They were inseperable.

"Shun, what's wrong?" asked Alice sincerely. Kyo gave her facial expressions when she asked the question out of compassion.

Untangling his arms from in front of his chest, he answered her. "I don't see why we have to go to the store. We have someone to do this for us. And I don't see why I have to come. Even when Grandpa decides to go I never attend," Shun complained to his red-headed companion that sat across from him. He looked up to see her stiffling a laugh or two. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Finally, Alice laughed, not able to contain in inside her anymore. Kyo looked at her curiously, as did Shun. Skyress jumped up and down on the seat next to her, wanting to understand what was going on.

Shun gave a frown when he found that she was laughing at him. "It's not funny," Shun grumbled out loud. This earned a flick in the head from Kyo. "Well, it's not," he continued to complain as he crossed his arms once again.

Finally, Alice was able to calm herself. "I'm sorry, Shun," she apologized. "It's just that, I thought you didn't want to come for a better reason or at least that you were upset because you hurt yourself or something. But this-," she said looking up at him, a smile on her face and in her voice, "is what shopping is all about. It's fun hanging out with your family no matter where you are."

Shun gave a small smile at this. "I guess you're right," he said slowly.

Kyo gasped. Everyone turned to look at him. "Did the almighty, hard-headed, Shun Kazami actually give?" he asked, mock amazement in his voice. "And to a girl, at that?"

Everyone began laughing, except for Shun, who decided to give a glare again. "Whatever," he mumbled as he got out of the limo and walked to the door of the store. Alice quickly got out, followed by Kyo and Skyress. Skyress was currently on the shoulder of Kyo.

She ran toward Shun before he got to the automatic doors. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice low and meek.

Shun's face softened at this. "It's not you. It's me. "I need to learn how to keep myself in check."

"Yes you do," Kyo said as he walked packed his grandson and Alice.

Alice giggled as Shun rolled his eyes and mumbled underneath his breath, "Annoying old man." She wrapped her arms around his left arm. Shun smiled a bit and lightly pressed his left arm closer to himself, holding her more securely near him.

Kyo glanced toward the two and gave a smirk. They were like a real couple. Not girlfriend and boyfriend, but neither husband and wife. No, they were in-between, he decided. They were fiancé and fiancée.

Once in the store, everyone was relaxed. Shun got a cart and Alice carefully picked up Skyress from her seat on Kyo's shoulder and put the bird Bakugan in the kart where babies usually sat. Skyress thanked her as the group walked toward the different kinds of product.

Skyress looked up at Shun, whom was currently pushing the kart, Alice, whom was walking next to Shun, and Kyo, whom was walking next to the kart picking up various items that she was they didn't need. She smiled to herself. Though she didn't like to think this at all, she had come to realize that Shun and Alice were like family to her. Even Kyo, for that matter. They didn't have to be Bakugan to be connected, she realized. They just had to love each other.

And by the way the looked now…you wouldn't even notice they were not family.

* * *

"Well, that's it," Kyo said as Shun put the last bag in the trunk of the limousine and the driver shut it. They all shuffled into the car and sat down comfortably. When Shun got in, Alice smiled at him.

"See Shun, it wasn't that bad," Alice said the warm smile still on her face. Shun looked at her face and could not help but give a smile back to the girl who brought him so much joy. Joy was something he had not felt in a while. In the beginning, when his mother was first put into her coma, he had lost all joy. The young boy's head was twisted into believing that not having joy was the thing that kept him sane. Skyress would try so hard to put a smile on his face, but barely found herself able to. After revealing herself to Kyo, they both had tried together to put a smile on his face and bring that joy back. Again, they failed. At the time, Skyress thought it was impossible.

That was until early last year when she had met Alice.

In the beginning, when the whole brawler group talked on the computer, she had seen Shun give some glances toward her box every now and then. To confirm her beliefs, she asked the other Bakugan when she saw them next. Even they believed they saw something going on between them. Alice was said to have given Shun some glances, too. Even some blushes, at time.

"No, but it could have been better," Shun replied to Alice. Alice gave a smile and Shun smiled back.

Kyo noticed this and gave a smile of his own. "Yes, next time I will allow just the two of you to go shopping together," he said slyly. "You would probably get a lot done, not to mention I'm sure you guys would like to hang out with each other som emore."

...

...

...

Alice looked down, trying to cover up her blush.

...

...

...

Shun glared at his grandfather half-heartedly.

...

...

...

Kyo smirked.

...

...

...

Skyress held back laughter.

...

...

...

The limo came to an abrupt halt.

Alice felt herself get pushed into Shun's side when the car halted. Shun quickly wrapped his arms around Alice's small little frame, keeping her from any harm. Somehow, Kyo and Skyress eded up on the other side of the limo. Quickly, Kyo picked up the phone and called the driver up front.

"What is the matter of this? We are not home!"

Shun steddied Alice back up into a sitting position. Absentmindedly, his hand rose up to her cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Alice, unable to breathe or think of anything to say, merely nodded.

"Shun! Alice! Look outside!" Skyress called from her seat upon the window. They quickly rushed over to the other side when Skyress sat. About fifty feet away from the car, a silhouette stood. Shun looked, but was unable to see who it was. "Use your ears!" demanded Skyress.

"I tried, but it didn't work! Alice, your eyes."

Alice peered into the darkness, here eyes glowing pink. Alice's eyes widened as she gasped. The limo was on the role again.

"Sorry kids, but the limo driver thought he saw something outside," Kyo explained. "When we get back home, I'm going to fire that-."

Alice cut him off. "Sir, please don't," she pleaded shakily. Everyone turned to look at her. She still stared at the window, her eyes not glowing anymore. "Something was out there."

"What was it?" asked Shun.

"I don't really know," she said quietly. "I'm sorry. H-he, um, he moved to fast for m-me to see."

Shun and Kyo nodded and turned to what they were doing before the abrupt stop.

Only Skyress heard the hesitation in the young girl's voice.

Thirty minutes later, the limo slowed to a stop. As they got out the car, Shun stopped, causing Alice to bump into him. Kyo was able to sidestep, but still looked amazed at the sight sitting on his front door steps. Alice went to the other side of Shun and smirked knowingly.

Shun stood there, looking at the silhouette of a person. His guard was up, but this person managed to bring it back down...just like Alice usually did. To him this person had the same type of powers Alice had. This person was able to bring him pain so much. Even though the figure really did not have powers, it felt as though she did. The clouds were gray as though it was growing to rain. If Shun could he would have probably scoffed by now. It only rains when something sad or something to be angry about happens. Yet, this thing was no reason to be sad or mad about. It was kind of inbetween.

Kyo, like Shun, stood there, too. He didn't know why his ninja senses did not kick in. He should have been able to sense this person from two miles away. What happened? He did not know. He turned to look at Alice who was smirking. Kyo grimaced at her, but she didn't seem to notice. She was obviously part of this plot. He knew the person would return one day, but how was he to know that she would bring the person back. She could deny it all she wanted, but it was definitely her who brought this person back.

"Surprise, Mr. Kazami. Surprise, Shun," Alice whispered, taking everyone out of their current thoughts.

* * *

**_2,861 words._**

**_Alright! Sorry about the tardiness of this chapter. My family and I are going through a lot, or, were going through a lot, but it's all getting better now. Mother and father are possibly getting back together for the sixth time; my sister may go to expand her studies at Oxford; and I found my puppy. It's all good?_**

**_So who do you think the first silhouette was? The second? Do you think they are all one person? Are they separate? Hahaha, I bet you wish you knew. Well, why don't you find out when the next chapter comes out! I'm not even going to make a promise when that will be :(_**

**_By the way, can you guys please, after you review of course, go to my profile and vote on the poll. The story can't go on if you guys don't do that :'( Please do it._**

**_Have a nice week,_**

**_Lady Anata_**


	5. Homecoming

**Chapter 5: Homecoming**

"So what do you think about this table cloth, Shun?" asked Mrs. Kazami to her son. Shun sighed. Again, they were stuck at the store only a day after going the last time. Shun sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. This time, though, it was unlike his earlier sighs. It was a happier sigh, lighter than the others one everyone was so accustomed to hearing.

His mother was home, all cases of whatever it was that was troubling her, gone. For now, at least. Ever since his mother was stuck in the hospital, Shun did everything to try and find a way to get her out. Sadly, though, his grandfather and he were unable to find the right doctor. It was said only one doctor could perform such a diligent procedure, such as the one that needed to be done for Mrs. Kazami. There was a catch, though.

...

...

...

The said doctor belonged to a family who owned him privately. How was Shun supposed to know that he could have saved his mother since last year, though?

_~Flashback~_

_Shun sat next to his grandfather on the couch. He was still in amazement. Across the room from him was his mother. His mother who was once on the verge of death just about seven months ago. _

_Shun's eyes filled with tears. It was a miracle, simply a miracle. God was obviously real to have sent him a miracle. An angel. What had made him so blessed to have an angel, he did not know, but he was happy to have one. _

_Looking at his mother sitting on the other couch, he smiled. His mother once told him angels rarely come into peoples' lives and that, if one seems to have an angel, they only get one chance at being with that angel. His eyes glanced over to Alice, whom was sitting quietly next to his mother. A small, unique smile was plastered elegantly on her face. Shun smiled softly to himself. On Alice's left shoulder sat Skyress. This time, he could not help but smile outwardly. _

_There, in his home, sat his three favorite and most admirable women. Unlike other people who admired someone, though, Shun actually knew them. He really knew them. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**To him they were the perfect family.**_

_"Shun, are you all right?" asked his mother. Shun looked up at her and smiled softly. His mother just had this lovingness surrounding her. She was always just so bright and caring. Just like a mother should be. "Are you feeling all right?" she prodded on. _

_Shun sat up straight and looked her straight in the eye, smile still in place. "I'm fine...I'm just perfect," he said quietly, his beautiful smile still place. His gaze turned to Alice. Alice, feeling his gaze, looked up at him and gave a shy smile. "Hn," he chuckled to himself. _

_"You're a miracle worker," Kyo spoke up. All the occupants of the room turned to look at him ubruptly. "Young Alice, you truly are one. The Kazami family is definitely blessed with knowing you and having you in our household," he looked at everyone a smile, too, on his face. He looked at peace. Tired, but at peace. "An angel." Shun inwardly agreed._

_"I'm no miracle worker, Grandpa Kazami," Alice said sweetly. "Nor am I an angel. I'm just Alice Gehabich."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_She was enveloped in a warm and loving hug from Maya._

_"Thank you."_

_~End Flashback~_

"It's beautiful," Alice answered. Mrs. Kazami smiled at the young girl and put the tablecloth in the cart. The two young women began walking, followed by Shun, whom was pushing the cart, and Skyress, whom was on Shun's left shoulder. Kyo was currently at home cleaning the house for the festivities that would be taking place for Mrs. Kazami.

After welcoming home the healthy family member, the family decided to have a family and close friends homecoming for Maya. It would be like a dedication for her making it out of a tough time in her life. Alice would also be honored there, too. She just did not know it yet. With family from both sides and friends, it would be packed at the Kazami household. They knew, though, it would be well worth it.

"Ok, so all we need are some extra fruit and drinks and we'll be done," Maya said as she and Alice inspected the fruit in the fruit section. Shun sighed. Maya turned to look at him with a pleasant face. "I forgot how much you hated shopping," she laughed and Alice laughed with her. Shun turned his head and blushed.

"Come on, Silly," Alice said grabbing Shun's arm. "We're almost done and when we get back I'll make your favorite cookies." Shun smiled and secured his arm around hers as they pushed through the store.

"What a cute couple," Maya said out loud.

"I agree," Skyress added.

Both Shun and Alice blushed and looked away from each other. Skyress leapt onto the shoulder of Mrs. Kazami. "I think they are adorable together," Maya commented in a muffled voice that was barely audible.

"They have been ever since the day Shun caught her when he fought Komba," Skyress replied in a whispered voice. Maya's eyes enlarged a bit. Skress to this as a "do tell" look. She began in the story, hitting the spots like when Alice ran after Shun, Komba pushed her and Shun caught her, he was defensive over her, and he took a very protective stance in front of her.

"A match made from heaven," Maya whispered, still aware of the two young teens behind her.

"You have no idea," Skyress chuckled. "Maybe Kyo was right."

"Yes," agreed Maya. "Grankids would be nice."

"Mom!" Shun called.

Both Skyress and Maya chuckled, not daring to look back.

* * *

"Wow, Shun, it must be great having your mom home, huh?!" asked a very happy Dan from his computer box. Alice and Shun were not talking to their friends about all of the events that had happened in the past what-day!?

Shun, trying to play it cool, shrugged, "Yeah, I guess," he said calmly. Skyress mentally rolled her eyes. Alice giggled and gave Shun a playfull punch from the been bag seat next to his. Rubbing his arm playfully, he luaghed. "Great doesn't even describe it. I'm living the perfect life right now," he said, looking deep within Alice's eyes absentmindedly. Alice found herself not able to tear her eyes away from his.

"Ehem," Dan cleared his voice. Abruptly, both Alice and Shun tore their eyes away from each other. Shun looked back at the laptop sitting on his lap and Alice turned the other way, trying to hide her blush. Too bad Julie's good at seeing these things and Preyas at opening his mouth.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" exclaimed a loud Julie. "So cute!"

This caused Alice to blush even harder and Shun to look down.

"Hey, Alice," called Preyas from Marucho's box, "Carrot's aren't supposed to be red," he playfullu chided.

"Preyas!" chastised Drago and Skyress. Tigrerra and Golem just rolled over in embarrassment for their friend.

Noticing the awkwardness going on here, Marucho stepped back in. "Shun, you still didn't tell us what happened."

"Yeah," agreed Runo. "How'd your mom make it out of the hospital so fast and aburptly?"

...

...

...

"Let's just say I have a guardian angel, now," Shun said, stealing a glance in Alice's direction. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

Skyress sighed. "Ah, the good feeling of puppy dog love," she commented. Quickly, Shun flicked her off of his shoulder. Before she fell, though, Alice caught her in one hand, resting Skyress on her lap. "Thank you, Alice."

"Wow, man, so what's on the agends tonight?" Dan asked. "Maybe we could all hang out or something," he suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" added Runo who just really wanted to see her best friend again. She smiled at Alice and Alice smiled back. In the inside, though, Runo knew it would never be the same between them again. She had done her best friend wrong and brought her pain and, even though Alice had forgivenher, she just didn't feel right. It was as if something was missing.

"We could all stay at my house and watch a movie," Marucho suggested. "We just got the theatre room installed in."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH let's watch a love story!" exclaimed Julie.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Sorry guys, but I can't tonight," Shun apologized.

"Ahhh, come on, man. Why not?" asked a desperate Daniel. He, just like Runo, missed his best friend. They hadn't seen in each since the hospital incident and it kind of frustrated him. When they were young, they were like twins. Practically inseperable, they were. No one could split them apart...even when they were fighting.

"A bunch of my family is coming over to celebrate my mom's sudden health change," Shun explained. Everyone, other than Alice, exclaimed their happiness at this new information. "Some of them are family members i haven't seen in a while and...I just want to be around my family some more right now."

"That's no excuse," whined Julie.

"Yeah, Alice is always there," Runo added in.

"Exactly. That's family," Skyress said before Shun could say anything.

"All right, man, if you're sure," Dan said, still trying to persuade Shun with his voice. No deal, though.

"What about you, Alice?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, and after you could sleep over and we could do nails, and talk, and eat," Runo said in a rushed tone. She really wanted Alice over and she knew her mother and father would want her over, too. It would be great company for not just he brawlers, but Runo's family as well. Secretly, she wanted to do this to get Alice to move back with her. The restaraunt hasn't been the same since she left. And it was also good having someone's shoulder to lean on when needed.

"Sorry," Alice apologized. "But I plan on spending time with my family, too," Alice explained.

"You mean you're going back to Moscow, already?" Dan and Drago asked.

"You can't!" the others exclaimed.

Alice giggled. "No, you guys. I'm staying with Shun and his family tonight. Mrs. Kazami asked me to and I think it would be great fun to meet the rest of the family.

Runo rushed in. "Are you sure, Alice. You know we could-"

The laptop screen went blank. Skyress was sitting on the off button.

"Oops, my mistake," she said sarcastically.

Alice and Shun shook their heads.

"I'm sorry, but Runo was getting to the point where she began annoying me," Skyress explained. "If you say no than that means no. Now come along and get ready, you two. Everyone will be here in two hours and I'm sure they'll be dressed up."

"Thanks," he said.

"For what?"

"Staying with me...with us."

Alice smiled. This was where she belonged.

* * *

"Okay, Shun. Put those flowers on the table to the far left," Maya instructed her son. She was currently wearing a beautiful lavender dress. It went down to her ankles and hugged her tight around her body. It has thin straps, with small flowers on them. Her shoes matched her dress.

"Maya, calm down," Kyo hushed. Kyo was wearing a simple tuxedo. Maya had tried telling him that he didn't need to look so extravagant, but he wouldn't have that. He stated that he had to look good for his daughter-in-law. She stopped trying.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it. Shun, check on Alice," Maya commanded.

Shun jogged up the stairs. He was wearing a black, silky dress shirt with blank pants. He had his hair out and it flowed down below his waist. His shirt was long sleaved and clung to his muscles.

Knocking on Alice's door, he called, "Alice?! Skyress?! Are you done and ready?" Even if the door wasn't locked, he still wouldn't have just barged in. He was taught very good manners.

"No!" Alice called. "I should be out in about ten minutes!"

Shun smiled and walked down the stairs. He was surprised when he reached down there. It was as if they all came together...in a package, almost. There had to be at least fifty people here already. Shun sighed, smiled a bit, and went next to his mother to greet and hug his family.

"Skyress, I have a feeling someone bad is here," Alice said as they walked toward the steps.

"It'll be fine. Just enjoy yourself."

After five minutes, everyone calmed down and began talking each other. All of Shun's male cousins surrounded him. He held his youngest cousin, kanna, who was only eight months old, in his arms. It was his mother's sister's baby. The boys were talking about normal guy stuff. Everyone was talking. Then, suddenly, it all stopped. Shun looked at where everyone else was looking.

There, coming down one of the steps, was Alice. Shun smirked. All the guys just stood there and stared. Alice walked down the steps, noticing the quietness that took over.

Shun couldn't help but stare.

Alice was wearing a dark green silk dress that came down to her knees. It was sleeveless and showed her beautiful arms. Her hair was brushed pack so that some hair from both sides were put into the back. Skyress acted like a hair pin and held it back. Her green boots gave her a little height, but she still wasn't as tall as Shun.

When Alice got down to the final step Mrs. Kazami introduced her. "And this is the girl who saved my life, Alice Gehabich!" and cheering was heard throughout the whole house. Alice smiled and calmed down. She noticed Shun walking closer to her. He inclined his free hand toward her, which she gladly accepted.

"And who is this little one?" Alice asked, looking at the little baby.

"This would be Kanna Ishizu," Shun introduced. Gently, he let Alice hold her.

"She's so beautiful," Alice whispered out softly.

Shun smiled as he looked at th epicture before him. Kanna grabbed hold of Alice's finger. "She likes you." He stated. Alice smiled up at him.

Soon, everything else went back to normal. Shun's cousins came over, trying to flirt with Alice. At first, Shun grew mad, but when he noticed Alice barely paying them any mind, he turned back to his normal self.

Alice, though hiding it, felt a bad aurora around. When she looked around at the party, she saw someone in a mask. Just as fast as she had seen it, though, it was gone.

All in all, though, it was a pretty nice and warm nice. By the end, she felt like part of the family.

* * *

**_2,708 words._**

**_Sorry for the late chapter. I just had so much studying to do. It was hard, but I accomplished my finals. That the lord for that! So how are you guys! Summer is here! Time to party and have more updates. Hopefully, this story will be finished by the end of the summer or around September. _**

**_So what did you think of this chapter. I just needed to get Alice to fit in with the family. Now, she looks like a big part of them, except for the fact that most of the guys are crushing on her. Good job, Shun, for not getting into a fight. _**

**_Guess what? Alice isn't the only addition to the Kazami household. Next chapter we will have another guest join the Kazami's as the last person to join the family in THIS book. Who knows about the other ones. Can you guess who the new person is?_**

**_Anyway, have a nice summer! Hope I can update again soon!_**

**_Love you guys,_**

**_Lady Anata_**


	6. Addition

**Chapter 6: Addition**

* * *

A soft cry could be heard through the Kazami manor. It was around seven in the morning. The sun had barely risen;birds weren't even chirping yet. It was too early, for once, in the Kazami household.

The party was a big hit. Everyone, from both sides of the family, had come to see their sister, niece, cousin, daughter, or even friend, whom had just woken up. Yet, at the same time, Maya Kazami was not the hit of the party. Oh no. All the glory went to young Alice Gehabich. Everyone loved her and began taking her into the family already. There were even some jokes made, which included the words: Alice, Shun, love, marriage, and the one that made her blush the most, _kids_.

All in all, Alice was once again accepted into a family that wasn't hers.

Said girl opened her eyes and instantly got out of bed. Opening her door and heading out into the hallway, she proceeded to find where the cry was coming from. The sound had gone from crying to sobbing in less that fifteen minutes. While Alice was in bed, she heard the whole thing, but couldn't get herself to open her eyes.

After going down some stairs and turning a few corners, Alice had gotten to the room that the sobbing could be heard from. She noticed it was Mrs. Kazami's room.

...

Was something wrong?

...

Had the surgery not gone well?

...

Was she dying?

...

Not forgetting her manners, Alice quickly knocked on the door. By her knocking, you could tell she was worried. After not being answered for a few minutes, she spoke up. "Mrs. Kazami, are you in there? Mrs. Kazami? Please let me in!" Alice pleaded a little louder this time.

Hearing a muffled "come in" Alice quickly flew the door open. There sat Mrs. Kazami, next to her bed, carressing a baby's sleeping face. Alice did not take for granted the tears coming from Maya's tear-stained, red eyes. She instantly knew the baby was Kanna, the child she held last night for a good portion of the time. Maya gave one look toward the red-head and, five seconds later, felt an embrace around her. This caused Maya to cry even more on Alice's night gown.

"He left her," Maya said in-between sobs. Alice was puzzled. "He left her, he left her, he left her," she ranted on into Alice's shoulder.

After a couple of more minutes, Alice gently pulled Mrs. Kazami away from her and looked her in the eyes. Both were unaware of the two pair of eyes that drifted by the door.

Wiping the cascading tears that came from Maya's eyes, Alice asked, "Who left?"

This just caused a new set of tears to come from Maya's eyes, harder this time, if that was even possible.

Finally, Shun and his grandfather emerged, Skyress on his left shoulder. "Kanna's father left, didn't he?" Shun asked quietly. Both women looked up in shock at the new arrivals. Maya looked from Shun to Kyo. She gave a week nod of her head. Shun walked over to the bed and looked over Kanna. "Horrible."

"She didn't even have a mother," Kyo said, walking over to Maya and Alice, who were kneeling on the floor. "Now he took himself out of her life, too."

"Monstrosity," Skyress whispered out in amazement.

Silence fell upon the room. Nothing could be heard in the house, except for the maids getting ready for another day of work. None knew of what had happened.

"I-I don't know," Maya said, wiping her tears away and, with Alice's help, getting. "what to do."

Shun answered, "If he comes back-," but was interrupted by his mother.

"He won't lay a hand on her!" Everyone was taken back by Maya's sudden outburst. "I told my sister not to marry him and she did it anyway! It led her to her death and to this baby's pain. I can't have that again!"

...

...

...

"I just can't."

...

...

...

"So what's our next move?" asked Kyo as Alice walked over to the sleeping Kanna and stroked her face. Kanna smiled in her sleep after feeling the soft movements. Slowly her eyes opened. Alice smiled back at the baby, as did Shun.

Picking her up gently, Shun looked at her more sternly. She giggled and gurgled. He looked from Skyress, to his mother, to his grandfather, and, lastly, to Alice, who was staring down at Kanna in his arms. "This house is begin enough for all of us," he stated.

Everyones' heads snapped up to look at him. He didn't seem to notice. He was too transfixed in the child in his arms.

...

...

...

"We have enough rooms," Kyo added in. Alice and Maya looked at him.

...

...

...

"B-but I haven't held a baby or taken care of one, for that matter, in years," Maya explained. "I don't know if..."

...

...

...

"Mrs. Kazami...someone told me that when you have a child once, you know exactly what to do," Alice said, smiling at her. "Besides, I've worked in a nursery before. I could help," Alice offered.

...

Everyone smiled.

...

Kanna looked from one person to another.

...

Maya nodded.

...

"This will be her new family."

...

...

...

"So, how about some breakfast?" asked Kyo, whose stomach began growling. Everyone laughed.

"Would you like that, Kanna?" asked Shun playfully to the new addition to his family. "How about some cheerios?"

Alice playfully punched him in the shoulder and grabbed Kanna from his arms. She walked out of the room. "I was joking," he said, following Alice and Kanna out the door.

This caused both Maya and Kyo to laugh. They looked at each other.

"Who knows. Maybe this will be good practice for both Shun and Alice."

And with that, the newly built family went down to the kitchen to eat.

* * *

"Okay," sighed Kyo. "Here is the last of the paint," he said as he and Shun put down four more buckets of pink paint in a room.

"Did you call the delivery men?" asked Alice.

"Yes," Shun answered her. "They're bringing the last of the furniture. It should arive shortly."

Maya replied, "Good."

It wasn't even two days since Kanna began living here and they were already setting up her room. So far, furniture wise, a regular bed, dressers, and a mirror were in the hallway outside of the room, waiting to be put in. The cradle and rocking chair were coming soon. Shun and Alice were going shopping tomorrow for some stuffed animals and toys for Kanna.

"Again, why are we getting a bed if she's getting a cradle?" Shun asked, arms crossed. He was met with paint splattering on his face. Opening one eye, he was met with a beautiful sight.

There, in front of him, stood Alice, hands on her hips. She had her hair tied back in a messy ponytail and was wearing black shorts that went up to half of her thigh. Her shirt was one of Shun's old ones that he never wore anymore. He had to admit, to himself of course, that she looked good in his clothing. She looked good in anything she wore.

"For when she gets older," Maya answered, looking up from her painting to giggle at Shun and Alice.

"Well, she doesn't need it now," Shun retorted back.

"But it was too cute. We couldn't pass it up," Alice winked at him as she went back to her work. "Right, Skyress?"

Skyress, who was currently rolling around, with Kanna crawling around trying to catch her, answered, "Definitely."

Shun glared at his bakugan, but softened when he heard Kanna giggling and rolling around. Suddenly, she rolled into some paint. Everyone laughed. At first, Kanna had her mouth in an "O" shape, but when she heard everyone laugh, she began to giggle and clap her hands. This made everyone laugh even harder.

Kanna's blue silver hair was lightly covered in pink paint. Her eyes the resembled Alice had the emotion of laughter in them.

Alice gently picked her up. She was met with a painted hand on her face, courtesy of Kanna. Laughing, she handed her to Shun. Looking up at Alice's face, Shun also began laughing, until he got a hand on his face. Shun stopped laughing. Alice and Kanna both began laughing seeing the expression on his face. Hearing two of his favorite girls in his life laugh, he began laughing, too.

Kyo, Maya, and Skyress, looked at each other and nodded. All three agreed that the would make a perfect family.

After a laughing fit, they saw Kanna's eyes begin to droop.

"Shun, Grandpa Kazami, why don't you give Kanna a bath and put her to sleep?" Alice suggested. Both men agreed.

"I think I will accompany them," Skyress said to Maya and Alice. "You know how men don't know how to bathe kids," and the two girls and Skyress began to giggle.

Kyo and Shun pouted. "And you would?" Kyo asked.

"Yes," Skyress said as she jumped on Kyo's shoulder as they walked toward one of the many bathrooms.

Alice and Maya shook their heads and continued their painting of the room Kanna would be residing in. After a couple of moments, Maya spoke up. "I'm beginning to regret not calling in painters to do this like Grandfather had said," she said jokingly. "My back is beginning to hurt."

A look of sympathy washed over Alice's face. "If you want, I could finish the room," she offered.

Maya looked taken back. "No way. I could never let you do that! You have done so much for me as it is."

Alice disagreed. "All I have done was helped you."

"Helped me!? You saved my life!"

"It was the least I could do. Grandpa Kazami took me in on such short notice that it was the least I could do," Alice explained.

"Thank you, Alice," Maya said. Alice looked up at her, confusion written on her face. "You have helped me gather back up my strength and brought me back to my family. You're helping me take care of Kanna, who you barely even know. Most importantly, you have shown Shun what true love is." At that Alice had to blush.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Kazami," Alice said meekly.

"No...it's mom to you."

Alice looked taken back. Never had she called anyone mom except for her own mother. She never thought that anyone could fit the picture.

Well, that was until she met Maya.

Tears filled Alice's eyes. Maya embraced the young girl. "You are like the girl I have always wanted for my son. It's so hard to find lovely young woman such as yourself."

Alice shook her head, disagreeing. "It's hard to find a loving family that would take an orphan-like girl like me in."

"Alice, you belong here...with this family. Promise me you won't even forget or regret that?"

...

...

...

"How could you regret or forget family?" Alice asked, smiling softly.

* * *

"Who are you really?"

"Shun, we are your guardians. Yours and Alice's to be exact. We are here to aid you in your conquest, your mission to save this world and all the worlds. We are here to train you, to comfort you, to love you," Arithia answered his question.

Zepher looked at him nonchalantly.

This made no sense to Shun, but when did anything in his life make sense. When did the world of Bakugan even make sense.

"What are you?"

Zepher sighed. "Are we going to be playing twenty questions, boy, or are you going to take our offer?" he asked, getting a bit impatient. Arithia scolded him and begged him to answer the question. She mumbled something about pain and joy. Once again, Zepher sighed. Shun could definitely see why he was his guardian. "We are human. WERE human, I should say. Now, we are just beings sent here to aid the two shard collectors."

"When did this all take place?" Shun asked. "The shards, I mean."

Arithia simply answered, "Before time itself."

This confused Shun, but he didn't show it.

"Where will I have to go?"

"Here, with us," Zepher answered. "It will be like training you abilities and learning new ones. You will learn academic features, too," Zepher explained, using the least amount of words that he had to.

"I can do that on Earth," Shun but back sourly.

"Only one can."

The most important question came to Shun's mind.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."Why can't I tell or bring Alice?"...

* * *

**_2,334 words._**

**_That was a sweet chapter until the end. Could Shun be really thinking about accepting the offer? What even is the offer? Too bad, only I know._**

**_Well, I was recently sent a message from someone called fan-babe? She, I am guessing it's a girl, is asking that I tell you guys about this Bakugan Summer Awards show she is faving. According to her, she post it on here and wishes that you all go to it and vote. I encourage this action. Don't forget, just earlier this year we barely had anyone in this archive and now we are having our own awards show. Wow! Some of the bigger archives don't even have this. I think we should represent our archive and go and vote. When I get the time I know I will._**

**_So after you guys review just head on over there and vote._**

**_When I get chapter seven out I will be halfway done with the story! Woohoo! The way this story is ending is going to be......................_**

**_Anyway, have a nice summer and week. _**

**_Until I update again,_**

**_Lady Anata_**


	7. Baby Blues

**Chapter 7: Baby Blues**

* * *

Once again, another cry could be heard throughout the house. Alice slowly opened her eyes after hearing it. She gave a small smile. _This is the art of having a baby in the house_, she thought to herself as she sat up on her bed.

This had been going on since Kanna had gotten to the Kazami household. Every night, around eleven to be exact, Kanna could be heard crying throughout the whole mansion. The first two nights of Kanna's first and only week so far at the family household, everyone grew fearful. It had been a while since the five occupants of the house, not counting the maids whom had gone home for the night, had a baby near them for so long. Somone would have to think of something...other than calling the doctor.

One the fourth morning, after the second long night, Kyo had come up with an idea that he was sure would help. Everyone had asked the idea, but he jumped straight out of his seat at the breakfast table and ran to the nearest phone. Opening a drawer he took a huge, but withered book out. The family followed him into the room and crowded around him, Kanna in Shun's arm. Ignoring the questions of his family, Kyo dialed the number. A half an hour later, he was done. The most emphasized words heard were "Pastor", "baby", "Spirits", "Olive Oil", and "Sanctification". Kyo turned away only to be met with glares from his newly rebuilt family. Skyress even glared at him.

_"Kyo," Maya began calmly, "what exactly was that ABOUT!?" she ended in a heated scream. The great ninja flinched a bit. To him it seemed as though they were all slowly coming toward him._

_Putting his hands up, he sighed and answered, "Calm down, everyone. I made a call to my dear friend Pastor Youta. He is coming over to sanctify the room. I told him we believed that there were evil spirits surrounding the area," he answered, telling the truth._

_Shun's eyes twitched a bit._

_"What's the matter, Shun?" asked Alice. He had just given her the baby to hold so he could crack his knuckles as he glared at his grandfather._

_"So now the old pastor thinks we believe in spirits, huh, grandpa?" Shun asked in a deadly, but hushed tone. He came closer to his grandfather, untill he was finally backed up in a corner. "Now he thinks we're all insane!" His voice rose._

_"Heh...heh."_

"What a hillarious family," Alice said as she slipped on her slippers and headed toward her door.

At eleven that same night, Kanna began crying again, even though the room was sanctified. Everyone rushed to the room, except for Kyo, who was found sleeping in his room like a baby.

The next morning, Skyress came up with an idea. This idea she had got from one of the many commercials Kyo and she had seen while they sat and watched their favorite soap operas. Alice found that the most hillarious. Skyress quickly called for the family to go to Shun's favorite place...the store. They all got into the truck and drove off to the store, only one reluctant.

_"Skyress," Shun growled out. "What in the world are we doing at a toy store!?"_

_Alice and Maya giggled at Shun's reaction when they got out Kyo's new truck. The store ahead of them was named "Kid's Treat" one of the biggest and most expensive stores in all of Japan. _

_"Calm down, Shun," Skyress chided as she hopped onto Alice's shoulder. She wobbled over to the side that the baby's face was occupying. Kanna smiled and eventually began laughing at Skyress, which, in turn, made Skyress laugh, too. "All the little one needs are stuffed animals and such."_

_"Maybe even a new, fluffy pillow!" Maya added in._

_"And a new comforter!" Alice put in._

_"Exactly!"_

_"NO NOT EXACTLY!" Kyo yelled. He seemed just as frustrated as Shun. "We just bought her things last week. Kanna does not need more." Then he looked at Kanna's innocent eyes. A few moments later, he gave in. "Fine!"_

_The girls giggled as they walked toward the store and Shun and Kyo groaned._

_"You showed them, Grandpa," Shun said sarcastically._

_Even though he didn't want a lot of stuff, we still ended up three-hundred dollars worth, _Alice thought in her head as she quietly stepped out of her room and walked toward Kanna's room, which was next door to Shun's.

Once again, the plan had not worked. Shun, Alice, and Maya headed to Kanna's room the same night they had brought the toys. Skyress and Kyo were the only ones still sleeping.

The night after, Maya had decided that all Kanna needed was to sleep in the bigger bed that they had brought for her. Alice found this quite hard to believe seeing that Kanna was a baby and all, but she said nothing. Who knows? Maybe it would work. Crazier things had happened.

_"If she falls out of that bed I will not be paying for her hospital bills," Kyo warned. Shun punched him in the shoulder. _

_Once again, Kanna casted those big, beautiful eyes of her, stunning Kyo. He quickly picked her up from the floor and started playing with her. Everyone looked at each other and smiled. _

Alice giggled out loud as she stood at the door of Kanna's room. "Sure, he wouldn't," she whispered to herself as she opened the door. Alice almost gasped at the sight before her.

...

...

...

On the bed before her sat Shun. His bare back was against the head board. In Shun's arms was Kanna, who had quieted down and was now playing with Shun's long hair. He gave a small smile, completely oblivious to the eyes before him. Kanna gave one pull and he groaned a bit, trying to get it out of her little hand.

"Come on, Kanna."

Alice giggled aloud. Shun quickly looked up, pain shooting through his head where the hair that was being pulled was. He smiled through the pain. Kanna laughed a little louder at his expression.

"Need some help?" Alice asked as she walked toward the bed. She quickly went over to the side Kanna was grabbing and gently forced her to let go. Shun slowly put Kanna in Alice's arms. The young child gave a yawn with her small mouth. This made Alice and Shun laugh quietly in unison.

"She's loud," Shun said as he slid down beneath the blanket and lay on one of the two pillows. He turned his body so he was facing Alice. "But she's beautiful." He put a finger toward Kanna, which she happily took in her little hand and began moving it up and down. Alice agreed quietly. There was a warm silence that strode into the room. Amazingly, Shun broke it. "You know what I just realized?" he asked, still looking at Kanna. She was near sleep now.

"What?" Alice asked. Once again she almost gasped as he looked up at her with his beautiful, butterschotched eyes.

"She has your beautiful eyes," he whispered out quietly, staring deep into her eyes.

Alice blushed and slowly lay down Kanna on the bed. When she got up, Kanna began crying.

"Looks like she wants you to stay," Shun said. Alice turned around and got in the bed, too.

She felt self-conscious. The only thing away from her and Shun's bare chest was little Kanna...and was she thankful for that. Kanna began shivering. Both seeing this, Alice and Shun came a little more toward her, which meant toward each other, too. Slowly, Shun and Kanna fell asleep. Just as Alice was about to return to her room she felt a masculine arm drape around her small frame. Her face became red as she saw Shun sleeping with his arm around her and Kanna.

Deciding not to wake him up, Alice scooted closer to them and rested her head on the shoulder of Shun. Instantly, she fell asleep.

...

...

...

Ten minutes later Shun opened his eyes. Smoothly, he let his lips touch her forehead.

"Goodnight, Alice."

* * *

"O MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!! She's adorable!" Julie screamed from the computer screen before Shun, Alice, and Kanna. Marucho, Dan, and Runo were on too. They, like Shun and Alice, too covered their ears. "What's her name!?"

"Kanna," Shun merely answered. "And she would like it if you could keep your voice down." Alice giggled at this. Kanna, not knowing what was going on, began giggling, too. Everyone had to laugh at his little guesture from the baby.

"I don't know...I think she's fine with me being me!" Julie screeched again.

Alice decided she should help Shun before he got a headache. "Um, Julie, I think Shun means that Kanna has very sensitive ears." Shun gave a small smile toward and she gave one back.

Seeing where this was going, Runo added in, "Yeah, Julie. Babies can go death, you know." Alice winked at her.

"I concur," Marucho added in.

"Oh my bad," Julie apologized nervously. Dan obviously didn't get the idea.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!!!! THEY NEVER TAUGHT US THAT IN CLASS OR ANYTHING!" he screamed. It was even louder than Julie's.

"Dan, you idiot, shut up," Shun grounded out. "You're giving me a headache."

"But wait," Julie jumped in. "I thought we were worried about the baby, Shun. Not you."

Shun twitched.

Alice held back a laugh.

Marucho sighed.

Runo smacked her hand into her forehead.

"Anyway," Dan interrupted the silence. "Marucho, tell them about it."

"Oh yes. You see, guys, I'm having a party at my house after graduation," Marucho began to explain to Alice and Shun, but was cut off by Julie.

"Oh my gosh, that's right! We're graduating in two weeks." She directed her attention to Shun and Alice. "You two should, like, totally come. And bring the Skyress and the baby! She's so adorable!"

Before Julie could start up again, Runo got her off course. "Julie, don't you have to call Billie and invite him?" she asked slyly.

"No way! Thanks for reminding me Runo! Bye guys...bye Kanna!" And she was gone.

Runo cleared her throat. "As you were saying, Marucho."

Marucho continued from where he stopped. "As I was saying, the party is after my graduation. It's going to be at my house. I have all the invitations sent already, even Billie's. Kaito is going to fly over Helio, Billie, Kumba, and Klaus' house to pick them up. They should arrive in time for the graduation as well and they're staying at my house for a couple of days, too."

Alice smiled. "That sounds like fun! Sure we'll be there."

Shun crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. "We will?" This earned a slight punch from Alice. He smiled back in return and Kanna giggled. "We will," he corrected.

Dan spoke up. "Oh I knew that already. My mom called and invited your mom and the rest of the household!"

"Hey, Alice, do you think you could come over and help me pick out a dress?!" Runo asked.

Shun turned his head slightly to look at Alice. She did the same to him. He nodded slightly and looked back at the computer. "She would love to," he answered for her.

She pinched his back.

"No really, Alice. You need some time to yourself," he continued.

It wasn't that Alice didn't want to hang out with Runo; she just wasn't sure Runo was ready for it yet. She loved Runo like a little sister and wanted to make sure she was ready for anything and everything.

"But Shun, your mom and grandfather are gone for the day and I wouldn't want to leave you and Kanna alone," she said quietly.

Kanna giggled as Shun held her in his arms. "Does she look like she will give me trouble? Now go," he commanded in a soft tone.

Alice acted as if she were hugging Kanna and whispered into Shun's ear, "Why?" She let go and walked toward the door.

"The store every day," he simply said. He looked back at the screen. "Runo, she'll be there in a half an hour. I think she wants to walk."

* * *

"Okay, so what about this one?" Runo said dragging a dress off a hanger from in her closet. Alice smiled, but groaned inwardly. This had to be the twentieth dress Runo had pulled. For claiming to be a tomboy, Alice's best friend sure had a lot of dresses. The funny thing, too, was that they all looked the same, just different colors.

Inwardly giving up, Alice answered, "That's fine, Runo," she said, hoping it would get this madness to stop.

It didn't work.

"Nah, I think I'll go with something else," Runo said as she threw it on the bed. Closing her closet, she flopped herself on the floor next to Alice. "First thing first, though." Alice new this voice...and she didn't like it one bit. "What's going with you and Shun?"

Alice felt her face turn bright red. Runo smirked seeing her best friend's reaction to the question. "What do you mean?" asked Alice nervously. "I told you already, his family took me in. They're so nice." Alice decided she should change the subject. "Mom is always happy and when Grandpa and Shun get into it it's-,"

Runo quickly cut her off. "Oh...so now you call them mom and grandpa? I didn't think the wedding bells were that close," Runo added in playfully. "I at least thought you'd wait untill after high school."

Alice turned away. "You know I'm planning on going to college and becoming a pediatrician."

"I can see that in your future...seeing the way you handle Kanna with Shun and stuff."

Alice inwardly rolled her eyes.

What a long day.

* * *

**_2,536 words._**

**_This chapter was definitely fun to write. I enjoyed Shun being a little devilish toward Alice. It just fit them a bit more. I mean, they've been attending the same school one whole year and I just thought it would be nice to put their "friendship" up a little more. I think it's cute personally. _**

**_Anyway, so guys...we need to have a discussion. Nothing serious. Most of us have been working on the Bakugan Archive for a while now and we've seen how much it grew. We're not done yet. We need to keep it up. Part of doing that is responding to what you're fellow author/authress write. The authress Fan_Babe has pmed once again...why me I do not know, but oh well. I like to help, anyway. She has received not much votes about her awards show. It doesn't matter what you think about this, but it would be nice to give her some feedback. I honestly think an award show is what this archive needs. I've seen that they draw in more people to read. So please help her out. She now posted a forum out in the forums area to sign up. Please assist her._**

**_BTW IF ANYONE ELSE NEEDS ANY HELP WITH ANYTHING JUST PM ME AND ASK. I AM WILLING TO POST YOUR NEEDS UP HERE OR IF YOU NEED ME TO DO SOMETHING PRIVATELY I WILL. _**

**_Love,_**

**_Lady Anata_**


	8. Blink

**Chapter 8: Blink**

"Sure you don't need a ride back to the Kuzami's?" Mr. Misaki asked. Alice shook her head and gave a small smile of thanks to the Misakis. She noted how they had said "Kuzami" rather than home.

"I'll be fine," she assured. "A walk is good for a girl every now and then," she said as she walked out of the door of the restaurant. The family of three waved from inside.

As Alice walked down the road she began to think about the events of the day. Runo and she had gone to the closest mall and went shopping. At first, Runo had only gone to buy one thing. An hour or so later, in Runo's arms were three different kinds of dresses, two pairs of shoes, and a bunch of hairpins. She had wanted to go to the cosmetic store, but Alice quickly interjected, saying she had to go home and help Shun with Kanna.

"All in all, I guess it was a fun day," Alice said to herself. By the way it sounded, though, she was trying to reassure herself.

Alice was never a really girly person. She did not like to go shopping, nor did she like to get dressed up with make-up, which was not really necessary, in her opinion.

Meeting Runo and Julie were one of the greatest things that happened to her when she looked back at it. Julie was such a bubbly person. If it were possible, she would stay the whole day at the mall without a thought. The mall was like her home. If she had all the money in the world she would stay there forever.

Alice giggled at a new thought that popped into her head. She could just see Billy grumbling mild profanities, while holding more than three bags, as Julie dragged him throughout the halls of the mall.

"I wonder how Shun would take that?" she asked aloud.

"Not well," a deep voice from around her said. Alice instantly stopped moving where she was. She looked around, now noticing the darkness that surrounded her. It was actually really late, around eight at night. She was close to home, now. She could just run. "Don't run." Was it reading her mind?

"Who are you?" Alice asked. Her hands clenched into fists. "Show yourself!" she demanded roughly. Her eyes began to glow a deep pink.

"I see your powers are maturing," the voice said conversationally. It was as though they had known each other for ever.

Alice cringed a bit. "Please," she began to beg. "Show yourself."

The deep voice chuckled. "Alice, my dear, have you already forgotten my voice?" he asked. Suddenly, right in front of her, a person began to materialize. She gasped.

"Masquerade!" Bingo.

Her eyes stopped glowing as fear took over her. What was he doing here? Wasn't he dead? Hadn't she and Shun gotten rid of him? Did this mean he was back? Did this mean—

"Alice," Masquerade called, suddenly behind her. "It's not good to fall into deep thought when your enemy is here." She looked up and shook her head from her thoughts. "I mean, when you're with friends, sure, you can fall into thought, but—Oh! Are we friends now?" he asked mockingly.

She quickly turned around, trying to slap him. He simply jumped ahead of her. When she turned around, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. He looked down at her hand seriously. "I see you haven't fully mastered your powers," he stated calmly. "Such a shame, isn't it?"

Alice looked seriously into Masquerade's eyes. "What do you want, Masquerade?" she bit out venomously. He smiled at her, not answering her question.

"Don't blink," he merely stated. Next thing Alice knew, she was in front of the Kazami Manor.

"What the—," she began to ask, but Masquerade slowly began disintegrating again.

"Never blink, Alice," he said quietly as he faded away. "Tell Shun to never blink," he continued. "For you do not know what you may lose in those few seconds that you do blink." He was gone now, but his voice could still be heard. "You could lose a friend, a love, or…a life."

* * *

"So, my dear, how was your day with the blue-headed obnoxious girl?" Kyo asked. The Kuzami's and Alice were currently cleaning up the kitchen. Since Maya had returned she insisted that the cleaners be let go, stating that they could do all of these things together. So now, Kyo was wiping down the table, Maya was sweeping the floors, Alice was washing dishes, and Shun was drying. Kanna was currently laying in her playpen, with Skyress watching over her.

Shun expertly threw a damp towel at his grandfather's turning face. It hit dead-on, causing a giggle from Kanna. Maya shook her head back and forth in exasperation. "You could be nicer grandpa," Shun said as Kyo got up from where he had fallen on the ground.

"Honesty is the best policy, Shun," Skyress commented in Kyo's defense. Shun merely shrugged, still not looking or helping his grandfather. Maya laughed, knowing this was just the relationship the two had. She fell silent, though, when she noticed her laughing partner was not laughing with her.

"Alice, dear, are you feeling well?" she asked. Alice had not even heard a word from Maya or the previous conversation that took place. In all honesty, she was not even there during dinner. "Alice?" Maya called again. Alice just kept cleaning and cleaning.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the young lady. Kyo looked to Maya, who looked to Shun.

"Alice?" Shun called, gently touching her shoulder.

She mildly jumped, dropping a dish, but catching it before it fell against the sink. "Yes?" she asked.

"Are you feeling well?" Maya asked once again, concern sown into her voice. She rested the broom against the wall and walked toward the girl. When she got there, she put her hand against her forehead.

Alice looked at her and gave a meek smile. "I'm fine, Mrs. Kazami. There's no need to worry." Alice was looking for a quick excuse. "I think I am just exhausted after today."

Kyo interjected. "Well, Alice, why don't you rest?"

"No, no, no, no, no. It's fine."

Shun gave a glance toward his mother. She nodded her head. "Dad, I think it's time for you to learn how to give Kanna a proper bath," Maya suggested, picking up the restless girl out of her playpen. Kyo was about to interject, but looked at the face his daughter-in-law gave him. Quickly, they shuffled out the room.

It was silent for a while. Skyress had bounced her way over to the top of the counter and on top of Alice's shoulder. The young girl gave her a small smile.

"So, what did you and Runo do today?" Shun asked, trying not to pry too much into Alice's business. She didn't seem to mind the question.

"She tried on dress after dress in her room," she began. "Then, she couldn't find what to wear in her closet, so she dragged me along to the mall. That was a catastrophe." Shun looked at her. Something was wrong and she was trying to hide it. "By the end of the day, she had brought three dresses, two pairs of shoes, and a couple of hairpins."

"Alice," Shun cut off. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked at him abruptly, wondering what had brought that question on. _I guess I'm not the best liar, _she thought. "Nothing, Shun," she said, still trying to lie. "I'm just tired. Today was hectic."

"You're lying," Shun said. "What really happened?"

Alice looked into his eyes. His eyes clashed with hers. He was searching for something. Anything. He was worried about her.

"It's too much to remember," she continued to lie. "I think I'm going to get ready for bed," she said, settling down the sponge and washing off her hands. Shun said nothing as she retreated out of the kitchen and toward the back stairs. All the while, his eyes looked at Skyress, hoping she could get an answer.

* * *

"That's a very beautiful nightgown, Alice" Skyress complimented as she sat on Alice's bed. The young girl was currently brushing out her hair that was in a tangled mess.

"Thank you, Skyress," she said automatically. Something was definitely bothering her. She had barely looked at Skyress the whole time. When she went for her shower, she rested Skyress outside the bathroom. Her shower was longer than usual.

"Be honest, Alice," Skyress demanded softly. "What is going on?"

Alice looked at Skyress from the mirror in front of her. She gently put down her brush. Suddenly, she fell to her knees, tears in her eyes. This alarmed Skyress. Quickly, she wobbled over toward Alice. When she was in front of the girl, she gasped. Her hands were clenched into fists. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Alice—," Skyress began, but said girl cut her off.

"Skyress, have you ever had a secret?" she asked abruptly. "Have you ever known something that…that you knew you should tell person who needed to know the most, but you just didn't?" She sobbed. "You didn't because you were the one who wanted to protect him?"

Skyress looked a bit taken back by this. Whatever this thing that was bother Alice was, it was big.

"Masquerade's back!" Alice screamed, but in a quiet manner. "He came to me as I was walking home, he stopped me, he talked to me, he threatened me, he—."

"Did he touch you?" Skyress growled out. Alice looked up. She said nothing. "Did he touch you?"

"No. I mean yes, but it was only my chin."

Skyress growled. "Shun will not like this."

"NO!" Alice roared. "You can't tell him. Please don't. I'll do it, but you can't."

Skyress was taken back by this. She wanted to protect Alice and knew telling Shun was one of the only ways. But, at the same time, she did not want to hurt the girl. She was hurting already.

"I won't," Skyress promised.

"Thank you," Alice said, getting up and wiping away her tears. She picked Skyress up and rested her on her shoulder. She walked out of her room and into Shun's. He was in there, looking outside of the window. "Shun," she called.

Shun turned around and looked at her.

He knew she had walked in.

"I'm sorry."

And she hugged him.

…

…

…

And he hugged back.

...

…

…

And this put Skyress in a spot. Two of the most important people in her life had secrets that they had to keep from each other.

…

…

…

She knew both of them. She knew both of their secrets.

…

…

…

And she couldn't tell a soul.

…

…

…

But at the same time, she had to protect them.

…

…

…

She couldn't…

…

…

…

Blink.

* * *

**_1904 Words. _**

**_I'm back. Sorry for the long delay. Once again, I needed to find myself. So, hopefully I can be more consistent in making this story work. Maybe I should make a schedule?_**

**_So this is not exactly a comeback chapter. This was just something I needed to do to reassure myself I still had it in me. What do you guys think? _**

**_Alice's secret._**

**_Shun's secret._**

**_Skyress's problem._**

**_Too much to handle. _**

**_Well, I love you guys and hope you can forgive me. _**

**_Love,_**

**_~Lady Anata~_**


	9. Blinked

**Chapter 9: Blinked**

* * *

"My dear, you do realize that you do not have to try so unusually hard to look good," Skyress commented from Alice's chestnut colored vanity in her room. Alice was currently in her room, in front of her vanity, looking in the mirror that occupies the wall above the vanity. She turned her head left and right.

Alice was wearing a purple strapless dress. In the junction between her breasts, a red jewel acted like it held the dress's sides together. The dress went down to the top of her knees. Her hair was up in an elegant bun, with a few strands hitting the front side of her face. If it were anyone else with this hairstyle it would look messy, but Alice found a way to pull it off. The shoes on her feet matched the color of her dress. They were heels and gave the young girl an extension of two more inches than she really was.

All in all, she looked gorgeous.

She held a small tube in her hand. Skyress looked at it strangely, never seeing it before. She watched as Alice's hand screwed the top part of it off and lifted it up. A brush came out of it with a purple liquid on it.

Alice noticed Skyress looking at her weirdly. She stopped before her hand with the brush reached her right eyelid, looking at Skyress from her mirror. Understanding took her features. "It's makeup," she paused as Skyress looked at her like she had grown three heads. "For my eyes," she finished.

It was silent for a moment. They both froze, looking at each other. Suddenly, Skyress burst out into a fit of laughter. This time, it was Alice's turn to look at Skyress as though she had gone crazy. After a few more moments of laughing and rolling, carefully, around on the vanity, Skyress let her laughter die down.

"I'm sorry," Skyress said, stifling back another chuckle. "It's just," she began, jumping on the girl's shoulder, "someone like you does not need such trivial items. It seems simply foolish to hide the beauty of one's face," Skyress explained, knocking the brush out of the young girl's hand. Alice quickly grabbed it before it fell to the ground. Skyress jumped off and back onto the vanity.

"You are obviously blind," Alice said, not looking away from the mirror. In her own eyes, there was nothing beautiful about her. There was nothing even uniquely beautiful about her. The only unique part of her was her plainness. "That, and you do not understand the reason for makeup."

Skyress looked back up at her. Alice had begun applying the makeup to her eyes, much to Skyress's dismay. "Do tell," Skyress challenged.

Alice sighed and finished up the right eye. "Makeup is for those who are not as beautiful as others. It is for those of us who are plain and need more to bring out what little beauty we have." She dipped the brush back into the bottle and extracted it.

"So why do you use it?" a deep voice asked. Alice dropped the brush in surprise. Before it even had the chance to hit the base of the vanity, Shun grabbed it, careful not to hold on to the brush part. Soundlessly, he slipped it back into its base and set it down.

"Shun," Alice gasped in surprised. She still had not gotten used to his amazing speed and stealthy demeanor. Shun looked up at the mirror before them. He shook his head and walked away from the vanity and toward the adjoined bathroom of her room. Alice looked in the mirror, still too shock to say a word or move.

Shun came back a few seconds later, Alice's green rag in his hand. She watched him cautiously as he walked toward her. He stopped when he got next to her and put his hand around her chin gently. She flinched a bit, but relaxed into his hand.

"Close your eyes," he commanded softly. She listened. The moment her eyes closed she felt something warm against her right eyelid. It went down gently. When it got to her eyelashes, it would come off her eye and start back at the top, gently, coming down once again. After a minute, Shun spoke again. "Ok, you can open them."

Alice looked only to see Shun's face right in front of her. She had to admit that her right eye did feel much lighter than it did a few moments ago. She looked at Shun and smiled. He gave her a small smile back.

"Beautiful," he said quietly, lifting his hand up to touch her cheek. Her breathing stopped there.

"Thank you," she replied back. His hand gently retracted from her face as he looked at her eyes with his own dazzling eyes.

"Ehem," a gruff voice said from Alice's door. Both teenagers looked at the door to find Kyo staring at them, a smirk plastered on his face. "Sorry to interrupt, but I doubt Dan and the others would like it if we were late."

Shun grumbled something as he passed his grandfather out the door.

"Shun," a voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned back to look at Alice. Kyo had already begun walking again, Skyress on his shoulder. No doubt the two were going to gossip.

"Yes," Shun called back, appearing in her doorway.

Alice took him in. He was wearing black slacks. His chest was surrounded with a white dress shirt. It clung to his muscular arms and his toned chest.

"You look nice," she complimented with a smile. Shun could not help, but smile back again. He walked toward the frozen girl once again. He reached around her head to the back of it. Alice felt her hair fall down to its normal position.

"So do you," he complimented back. He raked his hand down her head. Alice shuddered at this. It felt too good to be real. He turned around and headed toward the door. Suddenly, he felt his hair fall down below his waist. Alice walked ahead of him, his hair tie in her hand. She looked back with a playful face. Shun shook his head and started after the now running Alice.

There was no way he was going to his old school with his hair down. He did not feel like hearing pick-up lines from guys.

* * *

"Ow!" Shun screamed in a quiet whisper, taking his finger from Kanna's mouth. Kyo wrapped his hand around Shun's ponytailed hair and gave a curt tug. Shun retaliated, elbowing his grandfather back in the chest, not too hard, but not too lightly either. Maya shook her head and both she and Skyress sighed at the foolishness before them. Kanna busted out into giggles as she sat on Alice's lap. Alice gave a quiet giggle, too.

They had reached the school auditorium just in time. The newly formed family of six, five humans and one bakugan, found the brawler's family and sat down next to them. After a few hugs and comments the ceremony began.

"Welcome to the middle school class of 2009's graduation ceremony," Julie announced. She was the first up. "We would like to thank like our family, friends, and even like our bakugan for joining us in this totally awesome event. Before we let the ceremony begin we ask that you turn off all electronic devices so we can like have a good time. Thanks for like coming!"

She squealed as she walked off stage. Everyone looked at each other in confusion to what they had just seen. To the parents of the brawlers, they knew this was usual for the young girl. Shun massaged his temples on both sides of his head. This earned a laugh from Alice. She opened up her purse and took out an aspirin bottle. He smiled and thanked as she gave him a water bottle, too.

After a couple of shorts, which included a skit that had students impersonating the teachers on campus, Dan went up to the podium. Parents around clapped ferociously, all knowing the child from his pre-k days.

"Thank you, thank you," Dan said, speaking into the microphone before him. "Tonight, I was asked to speak about the students here and our friendships." Daniel went into his speech they he had stayed up all night writing. It sounded pretty good from the beginning. He ended, basically saying that no matter where everyone is, they will be friends forever.

Alice looked at Shun. He looked back at Kanna and her. "You have to admit," she whispered out, "that was a pretty good speech. He used words that I didn't even think were possible for him." She paused a moment. "It kind of sounded like something that you would say."

"Who do you think he spent the whole night writing it with?" Shun questioned rhetorically, earning a laugh from the red-head beside him.

After a slide show of the kids throughout the years, Runo went up to the stage. A microphone was in her hand. She was going to sing. She was not as good as Alice, but she would give it a try anyway. Runo peered through the crowd. She was nervous. Suddenly, she spotted a smiling Alice.

"Go get them, girl," Alice mouthed out.

Runo mouthed out a 'thank you' and proceeded to sing. She was a hit.

After a couple of more shorts and teachers talking about the students, the valedictorian went up to speak. Alice and Shun smiled after seeing who the valedictorian was. Marucho.

"My fellow classmates…" began Marucho.

…

…

…

"…and I leave you with that. Continue on, my classmates, for there is much work for us to do in this world." Everyone clapped at the conclusion of the long-winded speech. Most were happy it was done. Alice tapped Shun's shoulder, waking him up. She gave him a look and playfully rolled her eyes. He smirked.

Finally, the moment had come. They would be receiving their diplomas. Shun shook the sleepiness out of him and sat straight up. Alice sat up, too, holding a sleeping Kanna in her lap.

…

…

…

"Marucho Chouji," a male's deep voice called. Marucho walked up to get his diploma.

…

…

…

"Daniel Kuso," the voice called again a while after it had called Marucho's.

…

…

…

"Julie Makimoto," the young girl squealed as she accepted her award. She tried making a speech, but the principal had to pull her off and away from the podium.

…

…

…

"Runo Misaki," the voice called again. Runo went up and received her award nervously. Alice gave a loud clap for the girl. Nothing could have made Alice happier. Nothing could bring her down. She felt like she could blink.

* * *

"You guys were amazing," Alice said as she hugged Julie. Next she hugged Runo, Dan, and Marucho. Shun smiled at them. He felt a proud spot in his heart. Maybe it was because he had done this before or because he was happy for his friends. He did not know, nor did he care. He was proud.

"Thanks, Alice," he said, looking at the auditorium. It was packed with people. "Hey, man," he said, walking up to Shun. "Thanks for helping me out with the speech," he said, giving Shun a brotherly and manly hug. "I couldn't have done it without you, bro," Dan finished.

"No problem, man," Shun said, returning the hug.

"Mmhmm," Alice agreed. "Shun said he would not mind helping you the next time you had a speech to write." Shun glared at her as she said this. "Maybe you should have him help you with your freshman geography reports. Those are the hardest," she said, patting Shun on the shoulder. He gave her a swift pinch at the hip. She smiled and he gave a smile full of pain back.

The pinch did not go unnoticed by Julie, who tapped Runo to show her.

"If you may excuse us," Julie said as she and Runo both grabbed Alice's arms. "Us ladies are in the need of a restroom break."

Alice knew what she was planning and went against it. "Actually, I think it's time we meet up with the adults so we can head out to dinner." Shun and the guys nodded their heads in agreement. Julie and Runo glared at her, which she ignored playfully.

The group chatted as they walked outside of the auditorium building and outside. For some odd reason, it was cold out. Alice, trailing behind and feeling as though they were being watched, cautiously looked around.

…

…

…

Nothing.

…

…

…

"It's this way you guys!" Julie called as they turned into the parking lot.

Suddenly, a scream erupted from Alice's mouth. The group stopped and turned to look at her. Their eyes widened.

There, holding Alice possessively, stood Masquerade. A hand was covering her mouth in an attempt to stop what already was done. Too late. Masquerade gave a cruel smiled.

"Well, hello, Shun," he greeted, only talking to Shun.

The parents of the brawlers showed up from around the corner, their kids' bakugan on their shoulders. Drago was the first to leap on to his master. The others followed suite.

"Skyress!" Shun called as he threw a card down on the ground. The other brawlers followed his idea. The adults had fear in their eyes, seeing Alice in the arms of a complete stranger. "Stand!"

"I have no time for this," Masquerade said. With a swift tap to the neck, Alice went limp. He picked her up bridal style and jumped onto a fly Hydranoid. "So long."

"Alice!" Skyress, Shun, and the others called in unison. Before Shun could even go onto Skyress's back, a portal opened up and took Hydranoid away.

Suddenly, snow fell onto the ground.

"Here we go again," Marucho said.

…

…

…

Skyress screamed into the air, startling everyone.

He had done it.

…

…

…

She had done it.

…

…

…

They had done it.

…

…

…

The very thing Alice was warned against.

…

…

…

And Shun and she had done it.

…

…

…

They had blinked.

* * *

**_2374 Words. _**

**_Finally, I was able to get a chapter out within a week. Thank you guys so much for you fast and awesome feedback. It really gave me the drive to get this chapter out. You guys have no idea how much you mean to me. _**

**_So, what do you guys think of this chapter. The action is finally beginning. Sorry to hold away from you guys for such a long amount of time. _**

**_With this new action, you will get to see the Bakugan used in a more special and efficient way. _**

**_Anyway, tell me what you guys think._**

**_Love ya lots,_**

**_Lady Anata_**


	10. Little

**Chapter 10: Little  
**

* * *

Reddish orbs slowly appeared behind skin. A few seconds later, the orbs were enclosed behind the skin. Alice was cold. There was no other way to put it. Whatever she was lying on was cold. Cold and hard. She brushed her hand, with a great amount of struggle, up and down whatever her body was against.

_Stone, _she concluded to herself, still not opening up her eyes. When she had a few moments ago, she had found that it hurt to move, not just her arm, but her eye lids, too. She felt drained. All of her normal resolve that was left within her was gone. She just wanted to close her eyes and sleep.

With a strained sound from her mouth, Alice turned so that she lay of her back. A sigh of exasperation and pain came from her mouth. It was not just her eyelids and arm that hurt. No, it was her whole entire body. Any part that was connected to her was in pain.

"W-wasn't I…with Shun a-and the o-others?" Alice questioned herself aloud, trying to move her jaw around without much pain. She had learned from a very young age that, when one is in pain, try to move what hurts around a bit. It could loosen the body up.

"Yes, my dear," her eyes snapped open when she heard this voice. She was immediately met with the concrete ceiling. Wherever she was, everything was dull. "But you decided to take a detour," the voice said with a slither.

Find strength through her fear, Alice quickly turned back on her stomach. She was met with the face of Hal-G, who was standing a few yards from her. Aloud, she gasped. Quickly, she put her palms flat against the stone underneath her and struggled to get up. Her two tiny arms gave way and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"H-hal-G," she stuttered out. Once again she tried to sit up, but failed miserably. She could see Hal-G smiling at her. Was pain the one thing that brought joy to this man? He was definitely not her grandfather anymore. She did not know what he was, but he was not her grandfather.

He walked toward her slowly.

…

…

…

"To say you are my grandfather is an insult," she whispered out, pain evident in her voice. The pain was obviously taking over her mind. She was babbling about her thoughts.

…

…

…

He laughed in response. "So then, my dear," he stopped a few inches from her face. She could see his shoes from her view.

…

…

…

She ignored his question, going on with her rant. "To say you are a monster is also an insult."

…

…

…

"Than what am I, love?" he asked, stooping to her face's level. She growled at him quietly.

…

…

…

"You, my hideous friend, are an atrocity," she grinned out. Suddenly, her eyes began to glow, surprising Hal-G. "And this is for you!" she screamed out in a whisper. Using her abilities she had managed to take a piece of the wall and throw it at him. It was so fast; he would be unable to dodge it. Alice grinned.

…

…

…

It stopped. Just two inches in front of him and it stopped.

Alice's mouth was as wide as she could get it. What had stopped her attack?

Hal-G began chuckling, looking at the young girl in front of him. "That was very entertaining, Alice," he commented, finally using her name. "It would have been more entertaining, though, if it had hit my face." Had he gone mad?

"It was close, Hal-G," she whispered out deadly. Whispering was all she could do. She barely had enough strength to talk, let alone, use her powers. "What stopped it?" she questioned herself aloud.

"I did," a baritone of a voice said from behind Hal-G. Once again, Alice made a growling noise when she saw the owner of the voice step around Hal-G.

"Masquerade," she said through clenched teeth. How it hurt to say that name? How it hurt to say anything?

Masquerade cocked his head and smiled. "Yes, darling?" he asked. She tried getting up again. This time, she was able to rest against her arms that were pushing against the cold, stone floor. As her arms shook, she knew she was about to fall to the ground. Masquerade quickly appeared behind her, helped her up in a kneeling position, and never left her side. She was too tired to struggle. She just wanted to sleep. Masquerade looked up at Hal-G and smiled.

A tremor was felt beneath them.

"Soon, Naga," Hal-G said in a soothing voice; one that sounded as though he was talking to his pet or child.

Alice, unconsciously, leaned back against Masquerade. Her eyelids began to close softly.

Up…

…

and down.

…

Up…

…

and down.

Up...

…

"Shun'll…S-shun will come and s-s-s-save me," she struggled out through barely parted lips.

"Take her to her chambers," Hal-G said to Masquerade. Alice tried to struggle, but could not get the words out of her mouth.

…

and down.

* * *

"Damn," Shun muttered under his breath. He was running now, searching for Alice, their friends close behind. Behind the brawlers, ran the adults, not sure of what we going on. Shun looked behind him and gave an agitated sigh. "At this rate, Skyress, we'll never find Alice."

"Have patience, Shun," Skyress commanded from his shoulder. Abruptly, Shun stopped. The brawlers skidded to a stop behind him; the parents weren't too far behind.

Shun gave a sideways glance at Dan. Dan nodded.

"Skyess!" Shun called, grabbing Skyress from off of his shoulder.

Dan followed Shun's moves. "Drago!"

"Stand!" the two said in unison. Quickly, they jumped on their bakugan, Marucho and Julie following Shun, and Runo with Dan.

"Kids! Stop!" One of the parents said from now underneath them. It was too late. They were off in the now cloudless, dark, cold sky.

When they had reached Marucho's house, their destination, they scurried inside one of the main meeting rooms. Everyone sat in a chair at the long table. Marucho punched in some buttons, which led to the large computer built in the wall to turn on.

"Where could they have taken her?!" Runo asked frantically.

"I do not know, m'lady, but please try not to worthy," Tigrerra soothed in a half-soothing and half-scared voice.

Marucho looked down. "My guess is to wherever they hide out."

"So we have to go back to that island?" Dan asked, now standing up. He was ready to go.

"I agree!" Preyas said, floating in the air.

"Hold on, guys!!" Julie exclaimed. "We need to try and come up with some kind of rational idea!"

Runo threw her hands in the air. "Julie, we have no time for that! Maybe you don't care about Alice, but I do! We need to take action now!"

Julie huffed, offended by what Runo had just said. "Who told you I didn't care about her, huh?!" Runo looked taken back at this. Julie was now in her face. "She's my friend, too, you know!? At least I didn't go and ruin our relationship with jealousy!"

"You don't even know!" Runo screamed back.

By this time, Marucho and Dan were trying to pry the girls away from each other. Gorem and Tigrerra tried their best to stop the argument, but failed.

_Thud!_

Shun threw his hands against the wooden table below him. Everyone came to a stop; the screaming girls, the scared boys, even the bakugan.

"Yelling isn't going to get Alice back," he said quietly.

They muttered their apologies and sat back down.

Finally, the computer screen showed six faces on six different screens.

…

Billy.

…

Joe.

…

Kumba.

…

Julio.

…

Chan.

…

and…

"Klaus," Shun spoke first. "We need your guys' help."

The heads on the screen looked up.

"What's going on?" Chan asked first. "Where's Alice?"

"I knew somebody was missing," Kumba said confusedly.

"Yeah," Julio continued. "I just couldn't put my finger on it, though."

…

…

…

"She was kidnapped," Skyress said after a brief pause. Everyone went rigid.

"A-are you sure, Skyress?" Sirenoid asked.

Drago spoke up. "As sure as she can ever be."

"How did this happen?" Klaus asked sternly.

Joe added, "Yeah, I had just talked to her a few hours before the graduation."

"It was Masquerade," Julie said.

"Babe, he returned," Billy asked Julie. She nodded her head. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Julie snapped her head up. "I'm not the point, Billy. Alice is!" Billy looked taken back by this. Julie, seeing this, apologized.

"We're all just a little testy," Gorem explained.

"We'll do whatever we can to help," Fortress said. The other bakugan agreed.

Suddenly, another screen popped up. Everyone turned to look at it. It was Kato.

"Master Marucho, you need to take a look at this."

Everyone gasped at what they saw before them. It was the news, showing many Bakugan running through portal after portal. They came from every part of the world.

"Thanks you, Kato," Marucho thanked as he closed the screen.

"Hal-G is back, too, then," Dan said in a grave voice.

"…and Naga," Wavern finished, a shutter in her voice.

It was silent for a while. What were they going to do? Who was going to speak up?

"Ok," Shun said, making everyone look at him. He looked out of the huge window. "There's eleven of us, plus the rest of the kids with bakugan out in the world. We need to team up."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's do it," Dan said. "Have any ideas, Shun?"

Shun nodded his head. "Some. We'll have to team you up by attribute opposites. We only have nine of us in use. Klaus, I need to talk to you," he said sternly. Klaus nodded. For Alice, he would team up with Shun…just for Alice.

Shun continued. "Dan and Drago, you guys pick up Billy and Cycloid and Joe and Wavern and go to the North America and South America region." Marucho threw Dan a laptop. Dan nodded and took it, walking over to Shun. He embraced.

"Be careful, man," he whispered into Shun's ear.

"You, too."

Dan ran toward the now open window. "Drago, stand!" And they were off.

"Runo and Marucho," Shun said. "Meet Chan in the north part of the city and take a trip to Europe and Africa." He threw them one laptop. "Keep in touch and see if you can gather some recruits."

"Right," the two said in unison as Chan signed off.

"We'll take Tigrerra to meet Chan," Marucho said.

Runo finished off. "And we'll take Preyas to make it to the areas before dusk." In an instant, they were gone.

Shun got out another laptop and threw it to Julie. "Komba, come pick Julie up near the southern border of Tokyo. Julio, you meet them there and help protect Japan."

"Right!" Julie yelled as she ran out the door. Both Komba and Julio signed off.

"So what do you need to talk about, Shun?" Klaus asked.

* * *

"You're a monster," Alice muttered underneath her breath. "A horrible person is what you are; simply horrid."

Hal-G clapped his hands mockingly. Masquerade merely threw a smirk in the red head's way. He found it amazing that she had all this spunk even after being knocked…twice…in less than five hours. She was really something.

"My, my, dear," Hal-G began, "Are you just noticing this? I thought I made it generally clear before that I was nothing close to nice."

Alice turned away when he looked at her. She couldn't look in his eyes. Each time she did, she saw her grandfather, trapped, cold…scared, even. It hurt her too much to see the man who raised her look like that. She felt, though, that Hal-G was doing this for a reason.

"W-what do you want?" Alice asked in a whisper. "Whatever it is…I don't have it."

Hal-G floated down toward where she knelt on the cold hard floor. "Of course you don't have it, love." She was forced to look up at him when he grabbed her chin. "You are it."

…

…

…

_Slap!_

…

…

…

"Get your hands off of me," she whispered out in a scathing tone. "Don't touch me."

His head was still turned to the left, not moving since she slapped him in the face. His eyes…closed. It didn't even seem like he was breathing. Alice trembled, not sure of what was to happen next. Hand one slap beaten him?

…

No.

…

Suddenly, a deep rumble began at the bottom of Hal-G's throat. Soon his whole body began shaking in laughter. "Sticks and stones may hurt my bones," he said, beginning to quote the famous child line. "but memories will always hurt you."

He abruptly grabbed Alice's cheek, making her look at him straight in the eyes. His eyes began swirling, sending the girl in a trance; a trance of…unwanted memories. He was almost done sending her into this trance when he suddenly stopped breathing. Reluctantly, he began floating to the floor.

"Masquerade," he called. The teen jumped from his stance on a near-by ledge. "M-make her…stop," Hal-G breathed out breathlessly.

Swiftly, Masquerade jumped up and fell to the ground before Alice, whose eyes were now glowing pink. Without hesitation, he grabbed her by the neck, cutting off her oxygen and her energy supply. Her eyes went from pink to white as she fell to the ground, clutching her breath to breathe. Hal-G, too, fell. He looked up, his face downward.

"Masquerade," he called mockingly. "Think about how we could help little Alice harness her powers."

"I'm not little," Alice mumbled out quietly.

"What was that, darling?" Masquerade asked, a sick smile plastered on his face.

She lay silent, not answering.

Hal-G continued. "She could be very profitable to Naga's plan for the world." His gaze shifted to Alice, who was kneeling on the floor, not daring to look up. Her fists were clenched tightly. "Who knows what things she could do for us."

"I'm not little," Alice whispered out again, still on what he had called her before.

Masquerade looked at her. "I didn't hear that, Alice." Once again, her voice lay dormant. Masquerade turned to look back at Hal-G. "Yes, she could be very profitable to us. Plus, once she learns how to infuse her DNA with her bonded bakugan's DNA, she will become very unstoppable. The only person who can stop her is…"

"I'm not little," Alice, once again, mumbled out.

They chose to ignore her this time.

"We'll get rid of Shun long before then," Naga's voice said from around them.

"I'm not little," she said a little louder this time.

Hal-G smiled. "Dear, I'm not hearing you."

…

"I said," she began, her voice getting more firm. "I'm…not…LITTLE!" Her eyes glowed red, surprising her captors. Suddenly, the wall began to shake, pieces crumbling.

"Masquerade!" Hal-G called, hitting the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"I can't suppress her!" he screamed back. "She's gone to the next level."

Suddenly, a shock ran through the ground, passing both Masquerade and Hal-G. It hit Alice dead on, causing the girl to stop and fall to the floor, eyes closed.

"She needs to learn her manners," Naga said, finally appearing. "Masquerade, take her to her room."

* * *

**_2,578 Words. _**

_**Happy New Year! Sorry for the tardiness. So many things have been going on. I can't believe it's already 2010. Yeesh, I feel old! It felt like it was just the 1990's yesterday. You know, the days we had no ipods and all.**_

_**So how is everyone? I would like to start my conversation off with saying Neko1996 is not copying my story. I have gotten many pms and all since she began her story "Blue Bird". I respect her as an author and know she would never do something like that. I love her story!Any questions about this, feel free to ask.  
**_

_**So, to close off, I have a question for you guys. It's something to ponder. Tell me what you think.**_

**If you are asked to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth and your the main witness, what if you say "no"? **

_**That's all. Give me feedback!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lady Anata  
**_


	11. I Could Be

**Chapter 11: I Could Be...  
**

* * *

"Shun?" Klaus called from the screen before Shun. This snapped Shun out of whatever reverie he was in as he faced his…ally. "Are you sure about this?"

Immediately, Shun began thinking of all the things done in the past few weeks since Alice had been living with them. Did she deserve this? No. She deserved much better than what he was going to unload on her when they-if they-made it out of this alive.

"Yes, Shun," Skyress said from his shoulder. "I don't think you should go with this. There are so many other means of training and expanding your horizons. Why choose this one?"

Gently, Shun grabbed Skyress from his shoulder and placed her on the table before him. He nodded his head, which made Skyress release an audible sigh. "It's the only way I can make things right, Skyress. It's the only way I can protect those that I need to."

Sirenoid then jumped on the table before Klaus, making sure she was in video's view, too. "Skyress, Klaus and I can handle it. We can take care of everything. No one has to move; nothing has to change. Just us. We can handle it, though."

Skyress stared back at Sirenoid. Sure, she knew they could handle it, but she did not want them to. Bakugan can be very territorial and that is exactly what Skyress was being right now. This deal they were making was so critical to going throughout life. No one could do it; only themselves.

…

…

…

"Then the deal is made," Klaus said after a moment of silence. Shun inwardly cringed at the smugness he heard in the voice of Klaus. He could not do anything about it, though. He knew he was his last chance at doing things right. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Kazami," Klaus concluded, logging out, which let the screen before Shun go completely black.

…

…

…

"You could have asked someone else," Skyress muttered from beneath him. "Better yet, you could just not do it."

Shun looked down at Skyress. "I have to."

Skyress looked back up at Shun. "I know and…making these hard decisions, that's what will lead them back to you."

Suddenly, the door swung open, almost breaking it off of its hinges. "Shun, you have explaining to do."

Once again, Shun cringed at the voice of his mother. The other parents from before soon crowded into the room from behind her.

"They're gone," he said momentously before anyone else could ask or assume things. "The Bakugan are back and it's time for us to do what we do best."

Skyress, knowing that Shun was going to explain no more at this point, continued on for him. "Have no fear, though. They have gone off in groups of two to three." The scared faces of the parents relaxed a bit. "Their Bakugan are with them, too."

…

…

…

"Where's Alice?" Kyo asked. Everyone stopped breathing at that moment. All wanted to know the answer. No one could say that that young girl did not find a way into each of their hearts. She had, from the time they had met her, formed a soft spot. No one could do her wrong and they would not even try to.

Shun sighed, causing all the adults to look up at him. Even Kanna looked up. "It was like it was seen. Alice has been kidnapped."

Gasps could be heard from around the room. Parents look at parents. Mrs. Kuso had to hug Mrs. Misaki, who was crying. Instantly, the other parents gravitated toward her. Maya, though, did not.

…

…

…

"Get her back," a feminine voice was heard. It was grave. It was brave. It was resilient. Shun looked up at his mother, the source of the words. "Get my girl back, Shun. I know you can," she said, shaking her head back and forth in disbelief at what was going on.

"Yeah," Kyo chimed in, a small smile on his face. "You and Skyress should already be off."

Shun gave a small smile his way.

"You're the only one who can do it," came Mrs. Misaki's voice. "I've seen the way you look at her."

"…and the way she looks at you," finished Maya. "The courage between you two is enough to destroy that monster and rid him of the world."

Shun nodded his head, tears actually forming in his eyes. If the parents could believe in him, his own mom, then he knew he was doing the right thing. He knew he could save the world. He knew he could save Alice.

"You're right," Shun said. "All of you are right," he said again, running to the window, quickly grabbing Skyress.

…

"Get 'em, Shun!" the parents shouted wit repetition.

…

"…and Shun," his mother called.

…

Shun stopped from on the ledge of the balcony. He turned around, looking at his mother in the face. Quietly, she embraced him. From this view, he could see all the other parents' faces. Suddenly, he was enveloped in the biggest hug of his life.

"Go get your girl back," Maya whispered in his ear.

He released his mother from their hug and walked away from the group of people.

"Skyress, Stand!" He exclaimed, throwing her in the air. She immediately turned into her beast form. Not taking his eyes away from his mom and the other parents, he flipped in the air, gracefully landing on Skyress's back.

"I'm depending on you guys, too," he said. They looked at him confusedly. He showed his wrist, which held his digital watch that all the Bakugan Brawlers had. "Due to Hal-G's power, we may not be able to communicate through these. I will communicate to you through those computers in there. Just click on the one of the Brawler's name to get them to them and relay my message." And with that, he was off.

Quickly, the parents circled the big oval table, Maya at the head, each of them having a keyboard and picking their own brawler to communicate with.

"Let's save the world," Maya said, pressing a button to connect with Shun. The others copied her in unison, connecting with separate children.

* * *

All she could see was black. She was sore, tired, and so on. Nothing made sense to her. So many thoughts ran through her head. Maybe she was dead. But how? How could she have died so suddenly?

"Alice," a masculine voice whispered. She felt her eyes squeeze together a bit tighter. Ok, so she wasn't dead.

_Please, voice, just call my name one more time. Call my name. Give me the will to open my eyes. Please, _she thought to herself as she began to feel feeling in her body.

Suddenly, she felt something warm, yet rough, on her face. It was a hand, which she could tell by the outline feeling of it. Judging by the texture of it, it was a male's hand.

_Just a little more, _she thought. _Please help me…_

"Shun," she said in a raspy voice. The hand stopped abruptly, before leaving her face hesitantly. "Call my name."

"Alice," the voice called again. "Alice, I'm sorry but…" the voice paused there, as if hesitating on what to say next.

Alice let a smile grace her lips as she felt her eyelids begin to open. When they opened the first time, she blinked again and again, trying to clear out the blurriness. She was too weak to get up, but that did not stop her from looking around. What she saw, though, stopped her wandering eyes.

"You."

The owner of the masculine voice chuckled. "Yes…me."

Alice looked down, not ready to put up a fight. "Masquerade." She watched as his lips twisted into a very hated smile. "I-I thought you were Shun."

"I don't get that a lot," he said with a smirk. The smirk could even be heard in his voice.

Alice tried to shake her head back and forth, but could only do so much. "You wouldn't," she began in a raspy tone. She sounded and felt breathless. "Shun is the total opposite of you."

Once again, she felt his hand on her face. Oh, how she wished she could swat it away, but she just could not find the strength to do so. She could not even find the strength to yell at him.

"Enlighten me, Red," he taunted, using a nickname he had just made up for her while watching her sleep these hours away.

This time, it was Alice who let out a chuckle. What she couldn't give in actions, she could at least say in words. "Shun he…he is noble. He can be admired for every little action he does."

For some unknown reason, the way she praised him caused an internal pain to Masquerade. He brushed it off, though, and continued to look at her nonchalantly.

"He knows what to say and when to say it," she said, continuing with her little rant. She was tired and weak, but just talking about him gave her some strength. This made her question herself. "He's just. He knows his good morals from his right morals. He knows how to keep someone interested."

Masquerade watched her and listened to her intently. His hand never left her face. He liked the feeling and, knowing she had no strength to push him off, he would leave it there.

"And then…there comes loyalty." Alice looked up at the ceiling, not even entertaining the fact that Masquerade was in the room with her, hands on her face. She was just in her little world. "He loves him mother and even his grandfather. Though he and his grandfather have their moments, the love is certainly there. Now look at Shun. He's helping raise his baby cousin." She smiled to herself as she said this.

"Hn," Masquerade said abruptly, snapping Alice out of her reveries. "So, let me get this straight, Red." His hand retracted from her face as he left it to his side. "Shun is…just, loyal, and righteous." Once again, Masquerade chuckled. Alice furrowed her brows. "So, basically, he is like a dog?"

…

…

…

"And then there is Maya, Shun's mom," Alice began, totally ignoring what Masquerade had just said. Masquerade furrowed her brows at her, this time. "The way she carries herself, it is so elegant, yet she is so brave. She has so much courage." Alice smiled, talking about her mother-figure. "You know, she was dying. But now look at her. She's fine. It's like nothing ever happened. And next was the whole raising Shun pretty much alone, thing. Do you know how hard it is for women to get good paying jobs?" She received no answer, not that she expected to or anything. She was mostly juts talking to herself, trying to keep sane. Already, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

Masquerade, though, was still thinking about how Alice described Shun earlier. His mind just would not let him reel away from those thoughts, though he had heard every word she had just said.

…

…

…

"I could be noble," he said out-of-nowhere. This totally took Alice back.

"How so?" she asked immediately.

She received no answer, though. She took in a deep breath, still trying to hold back the tears.

…

…

…

With a sigh, she continued on about the Kazami family. "I can't for get about Kyo, er I mean, grandpa," she began, correcting herself. "He likes for me to call him that, you know. It took me a bit of time, but I soon got used to it. He's pretty brave, too. Actually, he reminds me of Shun. He is pretty much the voice of the family and, when he feels like it, he can be a wise voice." She let out a laugh, suddenly, trying to forget about her tears that were on the verge of coming down. "He's actually pretty funny. He…he reminds me of my grandfather."

She looked up at Masquerade, who still seemed to be in thought. In all honestly, she wondered what he was thinking about. Her question was soon answered, though.

"I can be righteous," he said, a bit quieter now.

Alice just looked at him oddly. "If I ask you 'how so?' will you answer?" No answer was once again received.

…

…

…

"And now there's Kanna," Alice continued. Now, the tears came from her eyes. She could no longer hold them back. They first came out in sobs and soon after they came out in full-blown tears.

She cried.

…And she cried.

…And she cried.

Masquerade just sat there, though, not knowing what to do. Finally, he could hear no more. He gently tilted her face upward so she could see his own. "Don't cry."

What else could he say? He could not promise her that she would see Shun and the rest of them soon. All he could say was not to cry. He couldn't even say not to worry.

She felt the bed shift as she saw him get out of the bed she was on.

"I can be just."

And he was out the door.

…

…

…

"I know," she said in a whisper, still looking at the closed door. "I know."

* * *

"Skyress, I don't know what move to make; what direction to take; I don't know anything," Shun said frantically as he rode of Skyress's back, releasing Bakugan after Bakugan to fight the ones sent from Hal-G.

Skyress shot out another fireball before continuing to talk to Shun. "You mustn't panic so soon, Shun. We will find her," she said in a reassuring voice. "We just have to think back to the last time this happened to all your friends."

Shun let out another Bakugan before replying back to her. Before he could speak though, something came into his mind. "Skyress, all of the Bakugan must be coming from a shift through the dimensions, correct?"

Skyress nodded.

"I know what we have to do," he said, quickly opening his computer-like watch. After a few minutes, his mother popped up on the screen. "Mom, put me on so I can see and talk to all the parents."

"Right," Maya nodded.

In an instant, Shun was on for everyone to see. "Ok, you guys. This is what I need you all to do. Tell Dan and the others to take more ground. Skyress and I are going to take an absence from this world for a bit. We will bring back Alice, though."

"Shun," Maya began before the adults could talk. He was ready to her his mom tell him to be careful, but instead, he heard something else. "Win this fight." And she was off.

Shun smiled. "Ok, Skyress! Look, an opening!" Shun exclaimed, pointing to a whole in the dimension. Millions of Bakugan were rushing out. "We have to go through!"

"Are you crazy, Shun?" Skyress asked, though still heading straight forward.

"Just…believe in me." Shun put his left arm behind him. Skyress could suddenly feel an unexplainable energy from above her. When Shun brought his arm before him there was a blue energy sword before him. He swung it back as he headed for the Bakugan. "For Alice!" He screamed, as they charged into the monsters and to the dimensional rip.

And for Alice…

…

…

…

…They had made it.

* * *

_**2,811 words.**_

**_I am coming to an end soon. Four more chapters left. How sad, but how happy I am at the same time. After a story is finished I feel like I have accomplished something big. Anyway, I would like to say I have come up with a new way for a human and Bakugan to work together and that will be seen in about two to three chapters. This way will change the world of Bakugan as we know it._**

**_Anyway, what do you think about Masquerade. Something is definitely wrong with him. I can't say though._**

**_I am sorry for the short chapter. It had to be done. I did not want to put so much in a chapter. The next few chapters will be the hardest to right and possibly very long._**

**_Well, I hope you guys have a great week. Hope to get back to you all soon._**

**_Love youze lots,_**

**_Lady Anata_**

**_P.S. What would you like to see if I make a sequel?_**

**_IMPORTANT NOTE! I was asked by heretohelpyou to send the link below in my story. She has decided to make an award show that she is sure will work. She fights a good argument. Her question is: Why should we be one of the only anime shows that don't have an awards show. Here is the link below. Go vote!(after you review, of course ;)._**

.net/topic/72797/23864166/1/


	12. Sorry

My Dear Reviewers,

I am sorry to say that all of my stories will be put on a sad hold. As you know, Crimson Sanctuary and Onyx Waters have been on hold for a while, but I never gave the real reason. When I write stories, I always have an outline to go buy; this way, everything will be done and I don't have to think about what would happen next. I am sad to say that someone I once trusted has taken my outline for my stories and utterly ruined them to the point where I cannot put anything together. Just recently, this person did it again and now all my stories have lost their outlines. Thankfully, the person finally came out and told they did it…and I cried, not just because I spent days, at times, on each of these outlines, but because I cannot trust this person again. I am so sorry for the inconvenience and I hope I can get more chapters of these stories out. So, this summer I will be working on an outline for each of my stories. Hopefully, some of them will be done before mid-July.

The stories that will be outlined include the following:

**My Darling Angel**

**Hello**

**Bloom in Blood**

**Onyx Waters**

I will not leave you like this. Those these stories will not be updated until their outline is complete I have created a story in Yugioh 5d's to even things out. To me, it would not have been fair to make a story in either Bakugan, Digimon, or Naruto, because that would leave one group happy and the others mad or sad. So, I chose neutral ground. Please support me with this story, entitled "Destined". It would mean so much to me.

For any more questions, feel free to P.M. or review me!

Thank you,

Lady Anata


	13. I'm Back

Hello loves,

Long time no chat! That is all my fault. Well, I'd like to formally announce that I have written outlines for all of my stories and will start updating before the end of July. My Darling Angel fans look for the next chapter in a number of days. My other stories will follow after, regularly.

There is one more problem, though. I have recently been given an assignment for one of my AP classes. My teacher really liked some of my short stories and, last January, challenged me to post up a story online at fictionpress. I am now asking all of you guys, as loyal as I know you are, to please please please review that story. I know my "Hello" fans on here will slightly recognize it. So please, just drop an anonymous review or I will have to do extra work in my classes, which means less chapters of your favorite stories. Also, when you do leave a review, please make no reference to my works on this site. Thank you! Here's the link: **_.com/s/2896405/1/Hello_**

**_NOTE: WHEN YOU PUT THIS LINK IN PLEASE REMEMBER TO TYPE THE WORD FICTIONPRESS BEFORE THE ".com" PART!_**

**_If you cannot do it this way, please go to fictionpress . com and go to search authors and type in "To Dream A Story". That is my author name there. The story is Hello.  
_**

Anyways, once again, thank you all for still trucking on this long hiatus I recently had. You will be happy to know that my outlines are well hidden this time.

Thank you, my loves,

Lady Anata

P.S. Please remember to review!


	14. Return

Hello Ladies & Gents,

Once again I come to report to you on my writing. I was planning my comeback chapters last year when my laptop got lapnapped :( However, it gave me more time to really expand my vocabulary and writing skills. Which is why I would like to announce that on my Spring Break(the third week of March) expect a chapter everyday from a different story.

BUT…yes, there is a but. I need you all(especially if you have a tumblr) to please go to: surrounded(dash)by(dash)inspiration(dot)tumblr(dot)com.

Don't forget to NOT actually write out the dash and dot words. I am trying to create an inspirational blog for those around(a project for my class). I just need more than 10 followers and some comments here and there. If you all can please do that…new chapters will be pouring out like a broken dam. So please, please, please follow me and interact. The first blog is up today entitled "Musical Mondays". Follow and comment please! Also, do not mention anything about my stories. We're keeping these private.

Thank You!

Lady Anata

P.S. Don't forget to message me if you need advice for any life happenings. These will appear on my Saturday's blog entry called "Soul-Bearing Saturday" where I give a select 5 people advice on what they send me in(don't worry, your name will remain private if you give me a fake name to go by).


	15. Determined Tears

**Chapter 12: Determined Tears**

"Masquerade," Hal-G spoke in a voice that sounded like a slithering snake's tongue. Before him, a screen was set, individual boxes showing the battle on earth that the Brawlers were fighting against his own army. "I have been waiting for you." His eyes never left the screen before him, his arm behind his back. "How is our dear girl?"

Before Hal-G and Masquerade on the screen, the war raged on. Hal-G stood there with a smirk on his face. Though the battle was just beginning, his side was winning. Though it was just beginning, it showed Naga's army's true power. If he could beat the Brawlers of Japan, no one could stand in their way. Once they were taken out, the world would be forced to succumb to Naga's will. To him, that would be what was best for the world.

On one portion of the screen, Dan, Joe, and Billy were featured in the North and South American region with their respective Bakugan, Drago, Wavern, and Cycloid. Hal-G touched that portion of the screen, making it expand and take over the whole screen. The whole screen was now split it three, each third featuring a different boy and his Bakugan along with a hoard of other Bakugan helping.

Billy and Cycloid appeared to be in the central part of South America, battling as hard as they could. At the current time, Cycloid was delivering hit upon hit, punch upon punch, to Naga's forces. However, it was not long before Naga's forces swarmed around Cycloid and those Bakugan that were assisting him. Growing bored of this particular battle, Hal-G pressed the right hand portion of the screen, allowing Joe and Wavern to enlarge.

The opposite gender Bakugan and Brawler were in the western part of North America. It appeared that Joe and Dan had split the country into two from east to west. Hal-G noted that wherever they were, a gigantic bridge was being brought down along with buildings. He could not help but to smirk at this. The silly children did not understand that the more urban the area of battle, the more lives were lost. If they did understand this, they sure paid no heed. While it was not a major plan to kill many—if any—Hal-G knew what had to be done to secure his Master Naga's rule of the world, even if it meant the death of civilians.

It was civilians screams that awakened Hal-G from his short trance. Quickly, he maneuvered his way from Joe and Wavern to Dan and Drago, who had just saved a number of civilians from a falling building. Behind the might dragon were other Bakugan, some from Naga's army and others who were assisting the Brawlers. Buildings were crushed; cars were hurled; people were crying.

All of it was music to Hal-G's ears.

A roar was heard from around the room he and Masquerade occupied.

Ah yes, it was music to the ears of Naga, as well.

As if forgetting that he had another occupant in the room, Hal-G lost attention in the screen before him and slowly turned his head over his shoulder, arms still behind his back. Masquerade stood several feet behind him and the screen, looking down at the plain floor and not saying a word.

"I asked you a question, Masquerade," Hal-G called to him. Still no answer. Hal-G lifted up an eyebrow, sighed, and turned to face as he slowly walked up to him. "What is it that troubles you, boy?"

It was that question alone that seemed to send out a multitude of reactions from Masquerade. Though he did not look up, his hands clenched into fists and unclenched. His whole body went rigid and back in less than five seconds. By time he actually dared to look up into Hal-G's eyes, his lips were set into a straight line, as if he was holding something back. He had heard the words Alice had said after he walked out.

"I know, I know."

But if she knew…how come he did not know?

Looking back down, he mumbled something.

"Speak up, boy."

Masquerade sighed as he looked back up, determination in his eyes. Though Hal-G knew the young man was always determined, this was a sort of determination that he had not seen often in his eyes.

"Can I be noble?" he asked.

…

He was met with silence.

…

"Can I be righteous?"

…

Silence. His hands clenched into fists once more.

"Can I be just?"

Little did he, Hal-G, or Naga know that a certain carrot-top girl was behind the door listening in on them, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Can I be loyal?"

…

Still no answer.

…

That did it.

There went the tears.

* * *

"Ugh!" Runo grunted as she was thrown against a slab of concrete that was uplifted from the ground. An instant pain shot through her head as she hurriedly grabbed one side of it. She opened on of her eyes and looked at her surrounding area upon hearing Marucho call out her name from afar.

Instantly, she felt discouragement.

The once beautiful city of Rome was practically in ruins. Bakugan were everywhere around the once tourist-worthy city. Civilians were running as children ran from their parents with their Bakugan to help in the fight. Screams could be heard from all around her. Suddenly, everything seemed to appear in slow motion to her.

As she looked to the right she could see Preyas and Marucho, along with other brawlers, fighting for their lives. A dragonoid Bakugan shot a purple fire at them, which Preyas quickly dodged with Marucho in his arms. A water brawler used his Bakugan to shoot back water at the flame, causing steam to fill the air.

She directed her eyes to the left of her, where she cringed at the sight of Chan and Fortress being slammed into the Colossuem. The usually quick Chan slowly got up, struggling as she held her left arm close. It was apparent that she was hurt.

This fact alone caused more despair to enter into the heart of Runo. If one of their mightiest brawlers was having a hard time with the fight, what is to say they could win this one? In fact, all of the best brawlers in the world were out here and having a hard fight and the battle had just begun. Tears fell from her eyes.

_Could this really be the end? I didn't even get to tell Alice—_

Immediately, memories filled within her head.

"_If I only had one day to live," Alice began as she wiped down the counter at the Misaki's restaurant. It was well past closing time, and both she and Runo were cleaning up. Alice was currently responding to a question asked by her dear friend. "I would want to visit Italy…"._

_Runo cut her off. "Oh! Italy looks so beautiful! Good choice, Alice!" she exclaimed to her friend. Runo looked at her with a sly look. "I bet you would take Shun with you, huh?"_

_Alice blushed but shook her head vehemently. "Not at all, Runo," she said in a sincere voice laced with determination. It was so determined Runo was actually in shock. _

"_Then who would it be?" asked Runo, surprised that it was not their friend Shun, who Runo learned Alice had a crush on._

_Alice stopped what she was doing and looked up at her. Her eyes held nothing, but honesty, matching that of her voice._

"_Well, if you would have left me finish, Runo," she began in a light tone. "If I had only one day to live, I would want to visit Italy…"._

…

"…_with you."_

Runo was knocked out of her reverie when Tigrerra was slammed into a wall next to her. She turned her neck toward and looked into the eyes of her Bakugan. Suddenly, it was as if she saw the light.

"Alice," she said aloud, as she and Tigrerra slowly got up, not taking their eyes off of each other.

"If I had only one day to live," she continued, walking slowly toward Tigrerra who—in turn—was walking slowly toward her.

She clenched her fists as they got closer to each other. "I would visit Italy…".

Both she and Tigrerra smirked as they finally reached each other, a look of newfound determination in their eyes. Tigrerra crouched down to the point where Runo could leap on her back.

"With you," she said, as Tigrerra charged toward the Bakugan that was ready to put a final blow on Chan and Fortress. Tigrerra leaped and drew one claw back as she was in the air to attack the Bakugan. Runo rode her back with determined eyes.

"And I will visit Italy with you."

…

Tigrerra's ferocious growl was heard through the city.

* * *

"Gorem!" Julie screeched as a light beam was directed toward her and the unconscious Komba she held in her arms. Komba had taken a nasty fall to the concrete due to Harpus getting hit. Julie immediately came to his aid, only to see him not opening his eyes. Now, it was she who closed her eyes as she waited for the painful light beam from an enemy Bakugan to hit them, ending their lives.

…

She waited for the pain.

…

She waited for the burning sensation.

…

It never happened.

Julie opened her eyes to see Gorem taking on the light beam that was still coming. "Gorem," she gasped almost inaudibly. Though she wanted to run, she just could not. It was not that she could not carry Komba; no. It was the fact that she could not find it within herself to run.

Before she had gotten to the ground to help Komba, she already noticed how much they were losing. All she could think about was—if it was so bad here, imagine how her Billy must be faring. Not good, she decided for herself.

What one may or may not know is that Billy is her rock. She leans on him for anything—if not—everything. Yes, she had been distanced from Billy before, but nothing like this. The Brawlers were legitimately battling for their lives. No battle she had been in has ever been as intense as this and that her communicator for her watch was not working, she had no way of getting in contact with Billy.

She needed him when she was down.

Looking down at it, tears brimmed in her eyes. She needed him. She needs him.

"J-julie," a raspy voice said from her arms. She looked down to see the slightly smiling face of Komba. However, he was not looking at her, but at the place where her eyes were directed to a matter of seconds ago. "H-he loves you, you know?" he said, and though it should have been a question it came out as a statement. "He talks about you all the time," he said, pausing to cough as he struggled to get out of the girl's arms and crouch next to her. Julie put her hand on his back. Gorem still stood in front of them, weakening now from the beam of light.

"Billy?" she asked, though she knew the answer.

"Yeah," Komba said with a smirk. "He always says how fearless you are; how tough you brawling really is. He even mentions you as being stronger than him."

Julie smiled at this. Before she could go into a reverie about her Billy, Komba made a condescending scoffing noise, causing Julie to immediately direct her eyes to look at him.

Komba had his arms crossed, a playful smirk plastered on his face, and one eye closed with the other looking at her. "But looking at you now, he was either lying or he is really weak. I mean, you don't seem so tough right now."

Julie took offense by this, until she noticed his stance. He was messing with her; goading her into a fight.

Everyone who knows Julie knows how competitive she is.

She stood up determinedly, a card in her hand. "You want to see tough!?" she yelled, as she brought her arm with the card back. "I'll show you tough!" Komba could not help but smile at this.

"Let's go, Gorem!"

…

Komba smiled and nodded his head to himself.

_You picked a good one, Billy. You picked a good one. _

* * *

Alice wandered freely down the halls of the dark, castle-like structure she found herself a captive of. Well, freely was not the right the word. Alice knew Hal-G, Naga, and possibly Masquerade were watching from somewhere. She was also aware of the fact that there were Bakugan here who served as servants of the castle, as she would run into them from time to time.

Upon first seeing them, she was frightened, thinking they would attack her and send her back into her room. However, she was told by one that Hal-G and Naga were giving her permission now to wander around the castle freely. It was when she looked up into the eyes of the Aquas Bakugan that she noticed something within its eyes.

It was struggling. Something within was holding it back from being who it really was.

Alice, nevertheless, managed to recompose herself and thanked the Bakugan as she continued to walk on her way.

The look within the eyes of the Bakugan was not one that she was unfamiliar with. She had seen it plenty of times before, but where? After a few more steps and a few turns down different corridors, it her where she had seen the look before. Whenever she and the Brawlers had battled Naga's forces, they would all have that look in their eyes.

She gasped.

Everything that she and the Brawlers had believed was proven wrong in that instance. The Bakugan who fought for Naga were not misguided creatures who actually believed in all that Naga was doing. No; they were being controlled. Naga was controlling them. They were not bad, but good.

If it were not for her fear of running into Hal-G or a Bakugan of a truly sinister nature, Alice would have broken down right there and then. She, however, kept her outer composure and continued on to her destination.

_Masquerade._

It was after she had spoken to him earlier and compared him to Shun that she felt bad. Immediately, she had went out in search for him, wanting to apologize. She had snuck through the corridors searching for him until she finally found him and Hal-G staring at screens that pictured her friends in the fight for their lives.

Never had she seen her friends so beaten up. They looked like they were about to pass out any second. Tears filled her eyes then, and all thought she had of apologized to Masquerade was replaced with her anger.

How could she feel the need to apologize to him?

How could he watch as her friends were hurt?

How could he dare think of himself as anything close to Shun?

How could he—

_"Can I be just?"_

It was there her emotions once again flipped. She clutched the piece of fabric above the place where her heart rested as more tears filled her eyes.

It was her fault he was asking these questions.

It was her fault those thoughts were plaguing his mind.

It was her fault—

_"Can I be loyal?"_

Just thinking about it again let tears fall from her eyes as she stopped by a burgundy door. Slowly, she lifted her hand as to knock.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want?" a male voice asked.

Clenched fists and a nod were the answer.

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

* * *

"…years. You do realize this, young one?" a female voice asked.

Once again, a determined nod was the answer.

* * *

The door opened.

"Alice," the door's opener said in shock.

* * *

The door opened wider. "Alice, have you been crying?"

Said girl shook her head, wiped her tears, and opened her mouth.

* * *

"You have done well, Shun," Zephir said, and Arithia gave an encouraging smile.

* * *

Alice looked up into his eyes.

* * *

Skyress flew away from both Zephir and Arithia. She felt her master's hands clench with her feathers within.

"Let's go get her back, Skyress."

* * *

"Masquerade," she said, as she looked up at his mask. "Would you like to join me…for dinner?"

* * *

_**2,746 words.**_

_**Guess. Who. Is. Back? First of all, I wanted to deeply apologize for my absence. It was just, after the whole outline ordeal, I felt so undetermined. I didn't even know what to write or to say. But after two years of absence, I am happy to be back and hope that you all are not too angry with me.**_

_**Secondly, I want to give a special thanks to some amazing authors/readers on here. Without them, I do not know if I would have been able to make it through this chapter. You see, a friend of mine had placed "Lady Anata Bakugan" into the google search engine and a number of mentions from different people came up about me. Those mentions really helped me through my rough hiatus and I am so blessed to have people like them mentioning a person like me. To the following, please remember to thank them (as I do now) and read and review their stories:**_

_**~Snowroseangel: Snowroseangel wrote in her profile page**_ _"I accidentally clicked the 'My Knight In Black Armor' by Lady Anata and the other tab was a fanfic communities of bakugan filled with stories.I first read My Knight in Black Armor and the one in the communities. Then next, was My Darling Angel written by Lady Anata. I found stories interesting and absolutely great though the other one was not finished." **I just wanted to say to you thank you for putting that in your profile and giving me a reason to right. My biggest want for the Bakugan Archive is to grow and I am so happy and thankful that my story led you to the fanfiction world. Your graciousness to me by mentioning me in your profile is why you are one of the people I dedicate this chapter to you.**_

_**~AliceXShunMEGAFan17: In chapter 8 of her Bakugan story, "Madly in Love", AliceXShunMEGAFan17 wrote,** "I have a mission for all of you AxS fans. For those who have read Lady Anata's AxS stories you would know that she is probably making her outline for her incomplete sequel. I think that we should PM her encouraging things so that she knows we want to read her story. I guess you can put your ideas in. I just want her to forget the past and write the stories._" _**That has to have been one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. I am so grateful to your kindness when I know I did not deserve it. Your lovely note to your readers is why you are one of the people I dedicate this chapter to.**_

_**~xxfadedscars97xx: In her profile, xxfadedscars97xx wrote** _"_I actually found Bakugan Fanfiction accidentally. I had been surfing online looking to see if Alice [by any chance] was going to be in Season 3. I've normally seen Fanfic pop out in the searches, but i ignored it thinking it was Bulls*t But that day...accidentally, i clicked on it. I was pretty bored, so i decided to read a story. The very first story i read was **My Knight in Black Armor** By Lady Anata. Still from this day, that story is one of my favorites. Thanks, Lady Anata for the inspiration :)"._ **_And really, hun, it is me who should be thanking you for inspiration. Your inspiring me is why you are one of the people I dedicate this chapter to._**

**~Romancegirl14: Sent me a private message earlier this week saying **_"You may not realize it, but your "My Knight In Black Armor" story is the most popular story in the whole Bakugan fanfiction archive, and the sequel is the second most popular. I would like to tell you personally that me and the other 115 people who favorited the story would love it if you continued writing." **I am not going to lie, as I wrote this chapter I would go back to your message as it was something that kept fueling me to type. Your fueling me is why you are one of the people I dedicate this chapter to.**_

_**~AliceBlossomXShun: Also sent me a private message saying, **"Hi sorry to ask this but i was wondering if you were planning to finish My Darling Angel i am really enjoying it to be honest i've read it at least 4 times lol but anyway i was just wondering. Great job btw really awesome on how its come to! :) umm if you have finished it mind telling the name coz i swear what your writing is the most interesting fanfiction i've ever read! again awesome job and please tell me whats going to go down with it please. Thanks." **Thank you so so so much for that inspirational message! Though you may not think it did, it really stood out! Your standing out is why you are one of the people I dedicate this chapter to!**_

_**And, in the end, I need to thank my many other reviews! I have no idea what I would do without you guys and I really hope this chapter gets you excited for the next three. Finally, after three years, this story is going to come to its conclusion.**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**XoXo,**_

_**~Lady Anata~**_

_**P.S. If I could get someone with amazing artistic skills to contact me, I would be extremely grateful! I have a wish, but I need some help! Please feel free to P.M. me!  
**_


	16. Time

"No!" Alice screamed as she held his limp body in her lap. The tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes moments ago now cascaded down her face. "You can't do this to me! You just can't!"

No movement.

It appeared as if her frantic screaming fell on death ears. Closing her eyes, Alice kept to herself as the tears continued to fall. The body within her arms shook against her small frame as she sobbed.

Suddenly, she felt something on her left cheek. She gasped as she looked down to see the eyes she had come to adore look right back into her own.

"A-Alice," the masculine tone rasped out. The hand on her cheek ran up to her hair and slowly back down to her chin, cupping it. "Just one."

"Excuse me?" she asked, bringing her head down.

"Just one kiss. That's all I ask."

…and she knew her time had run out.

…

…she knew their time had run out.

…

…together…

* * *

_**Got ya!**_

_**I'm sorry, that was mean. However, I just wanted to give you a little taste of what you would be getting in the next three weeks as our story comes to a close.  
**_

_**Someone. Will. Die.  
**_

_**And this just happens to be a scene from it.  
**_

_**The next chapter will be out this weekend! Also, please, please, please feel free to follow me on instagram at: Kaylasimonexoxo  
**_

_**I'm new to this and I'm always in the mood to make more friends. Plus, I really like keeping in contact with you all. You guys truly are amazing motivators and I'm sure you're instagrams are just as inspirational as your words are. Follow me and I promise to follow you back!  
**_

_**Lots of love,  
**_

_**~Lady_Anata~  
**_


	17. To Protect

**I. Am. So. Sorry. I'll apologize more in the ending, but let's recap please.  
**

**Somethings you are going to need to know about before reading this chapter:  
**

**1. Zepher and Arithia are Alice and Shun's 'guardians' who have appeared in this story in chapters 3, 6, and 15. Though they only have limited words in each of these chapters, there are a vital part to this story as a whole. They also have appeared in the prequel to this story "My Knight in Black Armor" in chapters 7, 8, and 10. I usually hate adding characters to a story, but these two were necessary.**

**2. Let us not forget that, by this chapter, Alice has been kidnapped by Hal-G, Masquerade, and Naga for a while; Masquerade has started to question himself since chapter 11 "I Could Be"; last time we saw Shun he was talking to Zepher and Arithia; Dan, Runo, Julie, Marucho, and the others are still on Earth fighting the Bakugan that Naga sent.**

**3. If that little synopsis does not help, I suggest you go back and read "My Knight in Black Armor" and "My Darling Angel" to this point.**

**Enjoy! See you at the end...especially of this chapter. You're definitely going to want to read the author's note!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: To Protect  
**

_Pit. Pat._

_Pit. Pat._

_Pit. Pat. Pit._

_Pit. Pat. Pit._

_Pitter. Patter. _

_Pitter. Patter._

_Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter._

_The sound of rain always did have a way of symbolizing a moment; creating a mood. This, he had always known, but it was today that he felt he truly could understand._

_He truly understood. _

_He marched through the rain that continued to increase at a rapid pace. Carefully, he walked up the steps that remained the same from his childhood. The trees that surrounded both sides of the concrete, white steps were all in place like he remembered, not one missing. Light shined brightly from the lamps that stood in the soil next to the concrete and were spaced out every five steps. Though it was not night, not even dusk, the dark sky due to the weather, combined with the towering trees with branches that were drooping due to the overpowering rain surrounding both sides of the steps, was reason enough for the lights to be lit. _

_The young man smiled solemnly to himself. He could not help but notice that the rain, the sky, the trees, they were all depicting the feeling within his heart and within the hearts of those he knew he would soon face when he reached the top of the long steps; his destination._

_His final destination. _

_As he continued up the steps he could hear the sound of soft murmurs; the sound of quiet singing. His curiosity did not get the best of him, as he knew the reason for this sound and—instead of his pace increasing—his footsteps started to falter until he came to a full stop._

_Bowing his head with closed eyes, he clenched his fists harshly, tears threatening to fall from his equally clenched eyes. _

_This feeling…_

…

_Crying; something he had not done in year; something he had held back for years. _

_But now, what was the point in holding back? _

_It was not like there was anyone to see him in his moment of weakness._

…

_It was not like there was anyone to care._

…

_It was not like there was not a reason to cry, because…_

…

_There was. There were reasons._

…

_Many._

_He could cry now, he realized, as the rain pelted his stiff form. No one would see and, even if they did, his tears would blend in with the droplets of rain that now fell down his face. _

…_Or were those his tears. _

…

_During the rain always created a good time to come out and cry. The thunder always created a good time to let go and sob, the deafening noise drown out the sobs that would come from someone's throat._

_This, he knew, too. _

_The young man did not even realize how tense he was until something familiar shifted on his shoulder, causing him to abruptly open his eyes, realizing he was not alone. He resolutely nodded his head and continued up the steps, knowing by the familiar way the steps got shallower that he was almost to level ground; the top; his destination._

…

_His final destination. _

_He glanced up to see he was indeed right as he saw the entrance he once remembered going through time after time. Wondering how many people had gone through it now, today, he looked back down as he got to the final step and was on level ground._

_His breath hitched as he stopped and stared at the writing on the ground, a small smile coming to his face as he analyzed it._

_Next to his feet were names written in a cute, yet childish looking white chalk. Even with the rain, though, he could still see the six names; five familiar and one not, yet all were bold as if they were traced over countless amount of times. They were all squashed next to each other, except for the second to last one, which had a big enough space in between it and the last one for someone's shoe to sit horizontally. _

"…_the way that you're making me feel tonight; it's hard to let it go."_

_The words sung was enough to make him snap his head back up and look forward to see a large number of people dressed in black standing on two sides in the center of the area, separated by an aisle big enough to let something through; something like a—_

…

_His eyes looked up at the mahogany brown rectangle that was raised in the front center. Everyone was facing it. _

…

_Coffin._

…

_Slowly, he resumed his walk and he lined himself up with the aisle of the two sides, slowly walking down it as he replayed the names he saw had just seen in the chalk._

_**Grandma Maya. **_

_The singing stopped as he made his way down the aisle._

_**Great Grandpa Kyo.**_

_Gasps were heard. _

_**Uncle Alex.**_

_Whispers started from the back and went up as the young man continued on his way forward._

_**Kanna.**_

_None of this he noticed as his eyes zeroed in on a young woman's back who seemed oblivious, too, to what was behind her as she looked down into the coffin, her left hand resting on the hand of the body within and her right enclosed in the hand of a little girl next to her. Her body shook, a sign of tears threatening to fall and sobs being held within. He continued to walk toward the young woman until he reached her back._

_He did not even notice how still the people behind him had become._

_He did not even remember the people behind him. _

_While the young woman did not notice his presence behind her, the little girl who held her hand did. She looked up at the man in awe and he glanced down at her with a comforting smile. _

_She knew._

_A giant smile was given to him in return as he let his gaze rest on the young woman not even a foot away from him who still had not noticed him, her body still shaking._

_**Mommy.**_

_Slowly, the young man grabbed her right side with one hand and pulled himself closer to her. _

_Still she did not take notice._

_His left arm found his way above her left arm as he gently placed it over until his fingers reached hers as he entwined them, pressing front against her back and resting his head next to her left ear. She pressed back gently against him, looking for a support as she let a few tears go from her eyes, still trying to restrain from sobbing uncontrollably._

_Finally, he whispered._

…

"_Let it go, Alice. Let go." _

…

_She stiffened momentarily, and soon the young man found all her weight on him as her breathing slowed to a resting state._

…

_Her fingers wrapped around his fell loose, indicating she was resting, and he looked down at their hands, and stiffened._

…

_There, on her ring finger, lay a beautiful ring, _

_He looked at the woman who lay against his front and then looked down to meet the eyes of the little girl who now had her hand on his. As he looked into her eyes, he remembered the last name that was written in chalk and spaced out a whole shoe size away from the others._

…

_**Klaus.**_

Eyelids opened as light brown eyes were revealed and started to focus. The eyes were met with what appeared to be the inside of a purplish-black vortex. All around him, the bodies of deceased Bakugan were floating, the result of the war going on.

"Shun," a voice called from below him. Said young boy sat up on Skyress as they flew within the vortex, avoiding the dead bodies around them as his Bakugan flew determinedly, as if she knew where they were heading.

"W-what was—," Shun tried to get out, but noticed how raspy his voice sounded.

Skyress answered him, having a suspicion of what his question was going to be. "Zepher and Arithia used their powers to rid of the Bakugan here who were working for Hal-G," she explained, indicating toward the dead bodies with a nod of her head. "They said we would now have an easy ride. See the tunnel ahead of us?" She asked, though she was not really looking for an answer. "That's where she is. Alice."

At the mention of her name, Shun sat up and held on to Skyress, indicating that she could fly faster.

"Zephir and Arithia also told me to tell to that—," she was cut off.

"What was that?" Shun asked, as he looked ahead as they grew closer to the tunnel. "What was that…when I was asleep?"

"They told me to tell you that what you were experiencing were—."

"And don't you dare say a dream!" he remarked impatiently. "That was _not _a dream."

…

He was met with silence.

…

"So what was it?" he asked in a harsh tone; a scared tone.

…

"Years."

* * *

"Ugh!" Dan let out as he tumbled across the concrete from his short, but rough fall from on top of Drago. He opened his eyes with a wince, only to see his Bakugan partner battling for his life against an aquos dragon Bakugan, his element's opposite. With ragged breaths, Dan tried to sit up through the use of his arms, but collapsed when they gave out on him, knocking what little breath he had within him out of him.

Looking around him as he lay on a concrete building that was settled in New York City, he was met with the sight of other children battling it out with their Bakugan against Hal-G's.

Some fought in the sky, alongside Joe and Wavern.

Some fought on the ground and battled it out with the help of Billy Cycloid.

Some even took to the seas with their Bakugan.

All of them, though, looked battered.

All of them had injuries.

And as his eyes met some of theirs as he glanced around, he noticed something else.

All of them were on the verge of giving up.

"Damn it all," he muttered in a voice that, too, was taking on the verge of taking a defeated tone. "Shun," he said to himself as he looked up to the sky. "I can't do this. I can't be a leader."

His eyes looked lifeless as he continued to look up to the skies; at the battle his Drago was in without his help.

Suddenly, a young girl with blonde hair and odd pink eyes that looked no older than eight was thrown off her Ventus Bakugan and onto the building next to the one he was on. The opposing pyrus Bakugan that was fighting the young girl's Bakugan kicked her Bakugan out of the way and started creating a beam of fire within his mouth, aiming for the little girl. Dan could not even find it within his strength to get up or call Drago for help. He watched helplessly as the flame roared out of the Bakugan's mouth and toward the little girl, who had her eyes wide, knowing she could not move away. With tears in his eyes, Dan closed them as to not see the outcome.

…

"No! Big Brother!"

Dan snapped his eyes open as he heard the little girl screech.

His eyes widened at the sight on the building next to his.

The little girl had run to a young boy who looked to be the age of himself and now cradled the young boy in her little arms and on her lap. Dan could see the tears as the streamed down her face and reached the face of the barely breathing boy who only looked up to his little sister with a small smile.

"It'll be alright, Liv," he said in a whisper.

This did not help as the young girl continued to sob and started kissing her brother's forehead. Both were oblivious to the Bakugan who was charging himself up for another attack.

Dan, however, noticed. He opened his mouth to say something, but what could he do; what could he say?

Shun made him the leader of this mission and he—

As Dan looked at the siblings he remembered to only a few hours before when he had last seen Shun.

"_Shun, are you serious?!" Dan practically screamed as he and his friend were outside talking about his plan. "You're going to go alone to rescue Alice? That's crazy! Let me go!"_

_Shun glanced at him from the side as he looked up at the sky from the top of Marucho's house where they stood. "No, Daniel."_

_Even though Dan had not put up a big fight about this topic and really wanted to do so, he realized by the tone of Shun's voice and the use of his full name that this was a topic not up for discussion. Shun had a plan…_

…

…_and Dan knew it was going to be dangerous._

_Before Dan could even rebut with a protest, Shun spoke first. _

"_Dan, do you remember when Skyress and I had unlocked a new power when I first battled that man who tried to hurt Alice?" _

_Dan nodded. How could he forget? It was when they had first started out and he and Shun had gotten into another one of their infamous fights. Shun had run off by himself, closely followed by Alice, who was soon after followed by Dan. Dan had found Shun with an unconscious Alice and a battle already underway. Shun had won the battle, but not by a long-run, and not without unleashing a power that even shocked both Skyress and Drago. _

_At some point during the battle, _

_Shun turned around and met Dan's confused eyes. "Do you remember what you asked me?"_

…

…

"_Where that power came from," Dan supplied, still confused by where the conversation could possibly be going. He was even more confused when he watched his friend mount Skyress, thinking Shun was going to leave him without an answer._

_Shun looked down at him. "Do you remember…who I held in my arms?"_

_Of course he did. "Alice."_

_Shun nodded with a small smile. _

"_Daniel," Skyress interrupted, noticing that Shun was not ready to continue. Dan directed his gaze to her. "As I am emotionally connected to Shun, Drago is emotionally connected to you." She started to take flight, hovering up in the air. "When you have someone to protect, __**we**__ feel it, and__** we **__have a reason to fight harder."_

_By this time, they slowly drifted away from Dan, who was beginning to understand. _

"_But wait!" he called, looking up at them as they slowly flew away. Shun turned to him. "Who do __**I**__ have to protect?"_

_Shun smirked as he and Skyress flew further and further away. _

"_Close your eyes and open them."_

Dan closed his eyes as he started to sit up from his place on the building. "Close your eyes," he muttered, as he was now standing, "…and open them."

When he opened them he was still faced the siblings, except this time the little girl was looking up at him. Suddenly, her pink eyes became a sea-green and her hair, blue with two pigtails.

_Runo._

Determination filled his eyes as newfound strength came within him as he ran toward the ledge of the building to jump to theirs. Dan smirked as he ran and prepared to leap.

_You, Runo._

"Drago!" he called into the air as he jumped of the ledge and his Bakugan flew in and under him.

_It's you._

* * *

Gentle eyes looked out the window in concern as a young woman watched two Darkus Bakugan go at it in the dark skies around the window she currently sat next to while she had a dinner. Alice Gehabich had come to the conclusion that wherever Hal-G, Naga, and the young man eating with her had taken her, she was no longer on Earth.

From the windows that were around her current dining area, all that could be seen was a dark red sky that seemed to never end. She seemed to be within a palace of source, as the windows she now sat by were long and the corridors within the palace were never-ending it seemed. The fact alone that Masquerade has his own wing to eat in gave reason for her to believe that this was, for sure, a palace ruled and controlled by Naga.

No, she was definitely not on Earth anymore.

…

Not with her friends.

…

Not with her new family.

…

Not with…

"Shun," she whispered to herself, unknowingly, as her eyes continued to sadly trail the fighting Bakugan in the skies who seemed as though they were never going to stop.

At the mention of the dark-haired boy's name, Alice's dinner companion grew stiff. Masquerade looked at the girl in front of him who—with her hand under her chin as her gaze was focused on the sky—looked so innocent; so young; so fragile; so lost.

…

_Lost._

Masquerade could not help but feel some sort of guilt at the way she looked. After their last meeting where both she and Shun had thought they defeated him, Hal-G, and Naga, Masquerade was sent to watch her every move. He had seen how hurt she was when news of her grandfather's disappearance hit her. He had seen how hurt she was when Runo turned on her. He had seen how hurt she was a numerous amount of times and now, he was seeing how hurt she was here; with him; because of him.

And that hurt him.

When he had been separated from her body, Naga and Hal-G had thought he would be a heartless young man; someone who could bear the weight from their master plan. Alice was the one who was left with the emotional heart, whereas he was the one who was to not have been left with any emotions; coldhearted.

Suddenly, that was not the situation anymore.

_No, _he thought to himself as he looked at the young girl before him, _that was definitely not the situation anymore. _

He was supposed to hate her.

He was supposed to want her gone.

He was never supposed to feel like this.

He was never supposed to—

"Masquerade?" her sweet voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He met her eyes with his and hers held nothing but concern. "Are you okay?" she asked, reaching her hand across the table to gently touch his.

He abruptly pulled his hand away before theirs could touch and looked out the window, but not before seeing the hurt flash in her eyes as he did this action. "Yes," he said stiffly, seeing her flinch at the tone of his voice. "I'm sorry," he hesitated, trying to speak to her again in a more gentle tone. "I was just thinking."

A gentle smile took over her face when he said this, causing him to want to smile as the left corner of his mouth twitched. Alice noticed this, and her smile grew larger.

—love her. He was never supposed to love her.

"What did you need?" he asked, trying to avoid silence as they both finished up their dinner. Needless to say, Masquerade was very surprised when she had asked him if he would like to dine with her earlier. His surprise only increased when she sat down and made small talk with him, even as they walked over to their table.

It was that short walk with her that caused him to love her more.

"You told me when we walked over here that the two Bakugan out there fight are actually siblings," she started tentatively. When he had told her that she was surprised, but soon chastised herself for being so surprised. If humans could have siblings—family—then why couldn't Bakugan?

Masquerade nodded, indicating for her to go on.

"Well, why do they fight?"

…

…

…

Chuckles soon filled the room. Soon, these chuckles turned to laughter, which caused Alice's eyes to widen.

There, in front of her, Masquerade was laughing…and not quietly. While most would feel embarrassed, and somewhere deep down Alice knew she should, she could not help but smile, happy that he was happy.

Happy that she was the reason for his happiness.

When he had finally calmed down he looked at her with a smile gracing his face. This caused Alice to smile wider.

"I like it when you smile," she said out loud before widening her eyes and slapping a hand over her mouth as her cheeks grew heated. That was not something she had meant to say out loud; merely a thought.

Masquerade looked back at her and reached out and grabbed her wrist, gently placing her hand down that covered her mouth. "And I…I like it when your face turns red; when you blush."

Both of them looked at each other from across the table with small smiles on their face.

"Don't siblings in your world fight?" Masquerade asked, referring back to the topic at hand. He turned his face to the window as he watched the two Bakugan continue to fight. Alice nodded, before looking out the window, as well.

"Yes."

They both looked on as a Ventus attack from somewhere they could not see suddenly hit the female Bakugan sibling, causing the male sibling to come to her aid, putting aside their fighting. Another Bakugan must have come to join the "training", too.

Masquerade looked back at Alice in time to see that she was turning to look back at him.

"You see," he said, as he gestured to outside where the two sibling Bakugans flew off to wherever the attack came from. "Siblings fight because they love each other. It's just a way of them showing it—the emotion called 'love'. One might do wrong to the other; one might laugh at the other; one might momentarily hate the other. No matter what, though, they'll always be there for each other. No matter what; not even the trouble it could cause."

Alice looked at him in slight awe as he said this. It was answer so simple; so normal; so…human.

_He's not all bad, _she decided then. _Not bad at all._

Smiling brightly at him, she spoke, "You sound like you know this from experience. Do you have a sibling that we don't know about?" she said teasingly.

…

An answer she did not get.

…

Masquerade just continued to stare at her; at her smile. It was beautiful and something worth being protected. Something he wanted to protect.

…

Feeling the mood in the air shift to a feeling that she did not know, Alice decided to change the subject, not wishing to anger Masquerade when she believed she was just beginning to understand him; to see a change in him.

"What's your name?"

…

Again, she was met in silence as the young man continued to stare at her, causing her nerves to stir.

Suddenly, he got up and reached her side of the table, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her up. She turned her cheek to look away from him, but he grabbed her by the chin gently, and turned her face so she was looking at him.

"I'm going to get you out of her, Little Red."

Her eyes shot open.

"Masquerade…"

Before she knew it, arms wrapped around her waist. With an affection she did not know he possessed, nor did he know, Masquerade nuzzled his face in between her neck and shoulder blade. "I'll get you out of here, Little Red," he whispered.

He pulled her away from him and held her by the shoulders. "I promise. Nothing's going to stop me. Not even the trouble I could…," his voice faded as she put her hand on his cheek.

Alice looked at him and, though she could not see his eyes, she felt she could still really see him. "I know you will," she whispered, her hand still on his cheek. "I know you will, because you are noble."

A small smile took over his face as he put his hand on her own that rested against his cheek. She smiled back at him.

"Now," she began, and the mood already shifted to that more of a lighter one, "How about that real name?"

Once again, he erupted into a soft chuckle and she soon found herself giggling with him.

"Very well, Little Red" he said, as he grabbed her hand in his and put it on his mask. Using her hand and his, he took off his mask to reveal the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen; the color of an amethyst.

She gasped and brushed a stray blonde hair that was in the way of his eyes.

"The name, Little Red, is—," he drew in a harsh breath as his eyes widened as he looked outside. "Get down, Little Red!"

The next thing Alice felt was her back colliding to the ground with Masquerade hovering protectively over her. When she opened her eyes she saw glass shattering all around, the sound of it breaking filling her ears. A loud thud was heard on the ground and a screech, too, filled the room.

"You fool!" she heard Hal-G's voice seethe.

Quickly, Masquerade had on his mask as they both tumbled to get up. Masquerade was the first to look in the direction Hal-G's voice came from and his eyes widened. Alice saw this and soon followed his eyes, only to be met with her own gasp.

"Shun!"

* * *

**4,270 words.**

**The. Longest. Chapter. Yet.**

**...and probably the most boring. Sorry, but it had to be done to get to the good stuff, which will be following in the final three chapters. **

**Once again, I must apologize for my lack of updating. I just felt like my outline was not good enough and have re-done it for the last threw chapters. I am hoping to finish this story by late July and-if all goes well-I will have made my decision to make a sequel to this or not...or have I already made that decision and just like to play with your minds...dun dun dun! **

**Thank you to all my extremely patient and faithful reviewers for keeping me going and pm-ing me to check in on me. It really means a lot. You guys have no idea how much I truly appreciated it. For all those who pm'ed me...I will be getting back to you all as soon as I post this. Reviews are definitely welcome, too! They keep me going!**

**Ok, down to the real stuff. Like I said, I am so sorry this chapter was so boring, but I needed to write it to get down to the good dirty stuff in. Like I did say in my sneak preview you I gave you last time, someone will die in these next two chapters (at least no one dies in the final one). Actually, within the next two chapters, I can tell you that three characters will die; two bad, one good...meaning a fan favorite will die. I felt I needed to give you guys that spoiler as part of my apology for my long absence.**

**So how do we feel about this new relationship between Alice and Masquerade. I definitely did a lot of foreshadowing there for the future. Let's see who can pick out where I'm going with this one. Whoever comes closest will get a shout-out next week!**

**And what about Shun? What do you think of his "dream"? Any suggestions on that one? Shout-Out for that one, too, for whoever comes closest! But I guess I can give you a hint...I do hate Klaus meaning nothing good will happen to him in this book, or the sequel. Ok so...that's not a hint...But here's a real hint. To even start to come close to guessing where I'm going with the "dream" you're going to have to look at a special word in that part of this chapter and connect it with another chapter. (Hehehe I'm evil).  
**

**(I should warn you guys...my mind is pretty twisted so if you even come close to getting the Shun's "dream" one right...than you're just as twisted as me haha!)**

**Oh! Can I ask a personal request? Please, please, please keep me in your thoughts. I'm moving to my university next Wednesday as a Freshman and I am excited and terrified at the same time. I just need you guys to review and pm me to keep me in my place and to make sure that I do not stop posting! Three more chapters to go! We can do this! **

**Alright, well, I need to head out. Time to finish packing and start planning my next chapter out for you guys that I do hope to have out by the 4th of July Weekend! Much love to you all! Special shout outs come next week for those sweet reviewers and pm-ers (I know...not a word) who have really helped me out. **

**Love**

**~Lady Anata~**

**Stay beautiful everyone!**

**P.S. Did anyone see what I gave you guys in the eighth 'paragraph' of this author's note?**


	18. Continue

Hey you guys!

So I really need your help; I think I've waited too long (been on hiatus too long) for this story to even have a sequel. Therefore, I've been drawing up plans to come to a final conclusion of this story and start a new Alice and Shun series. Feedback would be great guys. What do you think/wish for me to do: finish this story and go on with it's sequel, or complete this story with a final conclusion and make a new Alice/Shun? If so...what would you like to see in my next story?

Also, feel free to follow me on twitter kayla_simone18

I just made an account so it'd be great to interact with some of you all.

Lots of love,

Lady Anata


End file.
